


How It All Happened

by Lumissa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adulthood, Bullying, Childhood, Children, Cute, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumissa/pseuds/Lumissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was 8 when he met the scariest boy on Earth. He was 14 when he noticed that boy wasn't so bad after all. And then, when he was 16, he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. This is a story about how it all happened between Tsuna and Hibari, each chapter its own little moment of their lives together from the moment they first met to the moment they last parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsuna almost 4 years old

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of Tsuna and Hibari’s story.  
> The ficlets will continue in chronological order from their childhood to the time they’re but old men. These are just little but important moments from their relationship but I hope these will give you the idea. Maybe later I can write a proper fic with a plot of how they fell in love etc. But for now I want to write some cute things, sometimes sad so there’ll be some changes in genres and ratings. But I bet the rating won’t go to M. It’ll be T at the most. And that’ll be based on the time they’re teenagers/adults.

_Tsuna almost 4 years old_

He just sat there on his usual spot. All alone. There were many kids running all around in front of him but none paid any attention to a lone boy swinging his legs on a big rock.

The boy didn’t mind though. The other kids did only tend to tease him whenever they talked to him and that Tsuna surely didn’t like. They were all mean to him, calling him slow or dame or just boring. But even though he didn’t want them near him, he couldn’t help but feel lonely.

He wanted to laugh with someone. Share the bento he’s eating. Play tag and make sand castles.

Tsuna let his head drop to his cute bento which his mom had made with love but he just couldn’t smile back to smiling onigiris. A quiet sniffle escaped from his nose.

“You’re disturbing my peace.”

Tsuna peeped, fell down from the rock and whimpered in pain. His bento fell all over the dirt and there’s a scratch on his knee. It was about to bleed. He couldn’t take it, the tears started to fall down his small face.

There was a quiet _‘hmph’_ sound behind him. It was the same voice as before. Tsuna didn’t dare to turn around to see who had startled him so badly. It didn’t take much to scare Tsuna and other kids liked to use that against him.

But Tsuna just sat there, pants covered in dirt and knee now bleeding a little. Quiet sobs were heard in the silence that had fallen between two kids: Tsuna and the unknown boy.

Then there’s patting of small feet, quiet but confident, and they stopped beside Tsuna. Small boy didn’t dare to look up to see the bully. Only thing he saw was black leather shoes which were rare to see on little kids.

The other boy moved and so did Tsuna. He was ready for an impact but it never came. Instead something fell on his messy brown head and the steps went further away.

“Go inside, little animal,” was all he heard the boy say. Tsuna took the object the boy had given to him and saw it was a handkerchief. It was pure white, almost too white that Tsuna didn’t want to soil it, and there’re neatly embroidered two letters. HK. They were written with western letters, Tsuna didn’t recognize them. He’d seen his daddy using them before but Tsuna was too young to know them. He could always ask his mommy or daddy, though.

Quickly Tsuna looked to the direction the mysterious boy had disappeared but saw nothing. There’s still laughter of the other children, happy yelling, busy running steps. But Tsuna wasn’t sad anymore. The tears he just had cried had stopped.

Gently he hugged the handkerchief against his small chest and smiled with such warmth none had seen him smile before. Then he gently put the hanky on his bleeding knee and promised to give it to his mommy to be washed. He’d give it back to its owner later and thank him. Thank the boy whose face he hadn’t seen. Even if it’d take some time to find him again, he knew they’d meet again. He just knew.


	2. Tsuna 4 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Tsuna 4 years old, Hibari 6 years old
> 
> This starts to look like a fic with a plot. But no worries, it’s not going to be one. This was just necessary so I can make the ficlets even more delicious in the future. So here you are, some child’s innocence here. Actually I wrote two different versions of this short story but this was better one.

_Tsuna 4 years old_

It’s been weeks since Tsuna had fell down from the big rock and hurt his knee. Weeks since that lonely but nice boy had helped him. Since then Tsuna’d tried to find him, give back the handkerchief, thank him… but failed. It was nothing new that Dame-Tsuna didn’t success but at least for this once Tsuna had hoped his bad luck had given him pity and helped him. 

No was still no. 

He had tried to ask about him from other kids but they’d just told Tsuna go away. He had even tried to ask from teachers but they said they’d no clue about boy who had been _very nice to Tsu-chan._

While he’d tried to track the other boy he’d done his best to thank him. His mommy had made some extra bentos when he’d ask her, and he’d left them on exactly same rock that he’d fell from back then. Then he’d left, come back the next brake and saw that the bento had disappeared. 

That’d lightened Tsuna’s sad mood and he’d brought bento box the next day too. And it’d disappeared too. Tsuna just was so sure that the nice leather-shoes-boy had taken it. It had to be him. 

And never once he thought that it might have been someone else. 

And that’s why he now did something he’d never done before. He’d gone out without permission from a teacher. With little shaky legs he stumbled couple of times to roots of big trees and finally hid himself behind them. Then he looked at the rock and cute pink bento box on it. This time he’d be able to see his savior, this time he’d be able to thank him, give back his hanky and become friends with him. Tsuna smiled cheeks red. He was so happy, he was going to meet his new friend. 

And then he waited and waited and waited. But nothing happened. No one came and he was starting to feel cold. He had forgotten to take his jacket with him and his pants were dirty again because he fell down earlier. It was also a little scary even though it’s a day. Branches rustled above him, scary bees flew near his ear and grass buzzed with sudden wind. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mommy, he wanted—

The last straw was when a loud rustling and scream startled him to death. And then he did what many kids teased him of. _He peed his pants._ Because he’s so scared when unusually big bird had taken off of a bush near him. 

Tsuna cried miserably. Everything went badly. Tsuna’s bad luck just didn’t give him a brake. The boy hadn’t shown up, everything was scary, his pants were wet, he was cold and he was hungry because earlier some kids had ruined his bento box but fortunately not the one he’d made for the other boy. 

And he cried and cried and cried. There was no stop for his crying. He cried until he finally fell asleep under the tree from exhaustion, without care about scary things. He was still just a kid who hadn’t been able to sleep last night because of excitement. 

He didn’t know how long he’d slept but when he came to, he heard happy laughter of children. The brake must have started again. 

As he lifted himself from the ground, something fell off of him. Tsuna blinked once, then twice. Then he recognized what it was. 

It was a jacket. His own jacket! How had it come here? Did it walk itself? Or did someone…? 

Tsuna quickly jumped up and ran towards the rock. The bento box was gone. 

Tsuna smiled widely and forgot all about his wet pants and scary memories from earlier. The boy had taken the lunch again. He was just too happy to think about bad things.

Yet, he hadn’t seen his face again. It’s the only thing that made Tsuna sad. But he understood that the boy must have liked to keep his identity secret. And it was okay with him as long as he made the other boy happy.

But as the time went by, no one took the bento boxes anymore. No one came. Everything ended there. So Tsuna stopped bringing them too and little by little he forgot the boy. Only memory left of him was the handkerchief which disappeared to the darkest corner of Tsuna’s closet, just to be found again after many years when everything would be different.


	3. Tsuna 8 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Tsuna 8 years old, Hibari 10 years old
> 
> Time skip, as you can see. Because Hibari’s about two years older than Tsuna, he left the daycare and went to school not long after the last chapter. So they really didn’t have many chances to meet. Also, Hibari’s a lonely wolf who likes to beat up people so he most likely used most of his time practicing and building up stamina and of course being alone. At school he just never happened to cross Tsuna’s path. And Tsuna was a bullied child who was often alone at school, maybe hiding from bullies. Ah, yes, why did I explain this again? I did anyway :D And it’s okay because it doesn’t reveal too much information.

_Tsuna 8 years old_

This was the worst day of his life. It had to be! Well, at least then it felt like the worst occasion ever but few years later Tsuna’d learn what _really_ worst kind of scenario was like. And that would be when he’d meet Reborn.

But for now Tsuna wanted to disappear because of shame he felt then. It wasn’t anything new that other kids bullied him around, called him with names and sometimes even go violent to the point he’d to visit school nurse. This time, though, the bullying was both mental and physical.

Tsuna fell down with a thump, teeth clanking painfully from the impact. There was an enormous laughter heard from behind him and some squeals. The girls, they must have been terrified of the ongoing fight. Which wasn’t actually a fight when it was one sided like this but even Tsuna didn’t want to admit that. He wasn’t a crybaby, he wasn’t some little kid anymore so he shouldn’t cry. He should rise and fight and be a man his mother claimed he was. 

But, but, but…

This was just too much!

Tsuna kept the tears almost in, even though he felt how his eyes started to burn already. He stayed down low hoping that none of the bad boys would pay him any more attention because he’s just a boring Dame-Tsuna and finally leave. But of course that wasn’t the case when. When hunters had caught their pray, they wouldn’t let it go so easily. No matter how weak it was. Not even if it was a sweet, innocent white bunny…

Literally.

“Bwahahaha! Look at that wimp! He’s not even a man, being a bunny and all,” one of his bullies laughed manically. Tsuna grabbed the hood of his jumpsuit.

“What a loser,” someone agreed. More laughter. 

“But of course, this is Dame-Tsuna. What can we expect from him but a girly bunny jumpsuit.”

Tsuna cursed his luck with whatever words an eight-year-old elementary student knew. Of course the teachers had made him wear the lamest outfit of all for their school play. Of course other kids got cool clothes like hunter’s outfits or lions… heck, even that bird outfit had been better than this cursed, ugly bunny suit. Or that was what Tsuna thought. Maybe the reason for teasing was not his jumpsuit but the fact that it was Dame-Tsuna who wore it. 

Tsuna pulled the hood even lower so no one could see his embarrass face with teary eyes. This was just his luck. 

Suddenly they caught Tsuna off guard. He had been so shaky and in hurry to hide himself and wish that he would just disappear into the thin air when someone yanked him from ears. Not real ears but bunny ears sewed into the hood. 

“Look everybody, we got roasted bunny tonight!” yelled the boy wearing hunter outfit. Everyone but Tsuna laughed at his stupid joke, no one actually dared to oppose him and not to laugh, at least…

“Hey, hey, what if we feed him like we feed our class’ bunny, Toast?” It was a girl’s voice this time. Toast was Tsuna’s class’ pet bunny. Tsuna inhaled heavily. No way! They fed Toast some carrots but they didn’t have any of those at that moment, also they fed him some grass and hay whenever they let it out from a stale classroom…

They couldn’t, could they? 

And they could. Tsuna was too weak and small to fight back bigger boys stuffing grass and hay into his mouth. Despite that he still tried to scream and whimper and kick but without success. The stuff they made him eat tasted horrible, flavored with soil. They shoved his face to the ground like making him eat himself like bunnies did. But Tsuna wasn’t a bunny. He wasn’t!

“Eat, eat, eat,” everyone chanted from somewhere. Tsuna really didn’t know from where since he couldn’t see from the dirt. 

“Eat, eat, ea—“

And chanting halted like cut with a knife. Suddenly no one said a word and Tsuna was released. He was just about to raise his head and bolt away when a cold, monotonous voice said, “If you useless peasants don’t stop crowding right now, I’ll bite you all to death.”

The sentence was followed by a commotion. Everyone ran as fast as they could, some screamed in horror and some just pleaded for mercy. Tsuna didn’t see anything since he kept his head down in fear. It was a demon. It must be a demon. They were all gonna die. 

It didn’t last long when silence finally surrounded him. Tsuna whimpered and couldn’t face the demon. It’d eat him – no, bite to death – and it’d hurt a lot. Tsuna hated pain. Hated being hurt. He didn’t want to die because death was scary thing too. He didn’t—

“You.”

“Hiiii!!”

Tsuna was lifted easily from the ground to face his worst nightmare, the man eating demon. He kept his eyes closed when he felt warm air brush against his now teary face. He was so near, he was going to be eaten. _Oh god, I’m sorry mom I was such a weak boy and never did my homework and never—_

“Hn, interesting,” the demon muttered with amused voice. Tsuna shivered because of every breath the demon made when he talked. He felt all of them on his face after all. 

“Herbivore.”

“H-Huh?” Tsuna cried eyes still closed. He didn’t want to see how horrible the demon would look like. Though he wondered why the other hadn’t attacked him already. And the voice of the other was somehow familiar but he couldn’t remember how or why. 

“Such a small little animal like you is herbivore. Weak, useless and small.” 

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. He was positively surprised when he saw the demon’s face for the first time. It wasn’t that bad at all. Sure, the young boy who still held him up by the collar had an angry and cold expression for someone so young but he looked like a human. Raven hair, cold gray eyes, pale skin, face altogether. Just like a human, Tsuna wondered fascinated. So demons were humans?

The grip got harder on his collar. “Heeh, maybe I should thank you, herbivore,” the boy said while leering. Tsuna didn’t like the face at all and shook his head violently.

“Hii, n-no, you d-d-don’t have to!” 

“But I insist.” Now the boy’s leer had turned into a pure evil smirk. Tsuna paled, cold sweat appeared on his forehead. 

“N-No!” Tsuna tried again but the smirk got even wider.

“You annoy me, herbivore. Now, let me bite you to death.”

And so Tsuna got the beating of his life. When Hibari finally stopped his hits with whatever he even used as weapons - Tsuna didn’t knew because he saw nothing - Tsuna was unconscious. Later, when he woke up in the infirmary he didn’t remember anything from what had happened to him. Hibari, on the other hand, remembered everything and was in fact happy of meeting Tsuna. Now, after all, he knew what to call all those useless peasants who crowded too much, those herbivorous… well, herbivores. And since he was a superior to all, a carnivore, he’d bite them all to death. Hibari smirked. He was going to rule the world.

…Or at least his dear Namimori.


	4. Tsuna 13 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Tsuna 13 years old, Hibari 15 years old
> 
> We're finally getting down to the real business: romance. I'm sorry about the last two chapters. They're not that cute and sweet and lovey-dovey (and I need to warn you, most of the time they won't be). I just wanted to write Hibari and Tsuna as IC as possible. And because they don't know each other yet so of course they're not cuddling up just yet. And I want to make this ficlets look like their relationship got better a little by little. It's not love at the first time (maybe it was a crush for them as kids) and since they don't know anything about each other's personalities, they treat each other like they'd treat anyone. Hibari biting to death and Tsuna being all scared and his wimpy self like he was at the beginning of KHR. He'll change like he did in manga/anime :3 I'll just add some romance into canon plot and a little my own stuff too. I'm trying to find their cute and meaningful moments and tell about them to you~

_Tsuna 13 years old_

Tsuna heard it by chance. No one told him directly because he was still just a Dame-Tsuna which caused him quite a loss in information and such. He knew almost nothing about things that happened at school. 

It was his very first day in Nami-middle and yet he still was bullied by his old as well as his new bullies. Rumors about his clumsiness and bad reputation at school had reached already all those students who hadn't spent their elementary school years with him. Everybody seemed to know him which meant no one talked to him. Why would they? They'd only be claimed as losers if they did. 

So that's why Tsuna found out about this delinquent group accidentally. It seemed that this school had been ruled already about two years (or maybe even more, no one knew) by some very scary and demonic guy called Hibari Kyoya and his underlings. Some chatty teenage girls from Tsuna's class gossiped about it - Hibari Kyoya was actually from a yakuza family and ruled the whole city which was why he was a delinquent like his followers. This Hibari guy seemed to be very violent person who bet up people for fun, claiming it was for Namimori's peace. All the stories Tsuna heard about him always contained some violence, blood and fear. Oh and heaps of bodies. 

Tsuna shuddered. He never wanted to have anything to do with such a scary person as Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna was still just a coward who was either beaten up very badly or then he just ran away from fights. He never fought himself because he knew he was too weak. He'd lose anyway and it was such a drag to get involved. He loved his time alone. He had no ambition to win a fight or get friends. He had no interest in studying and thereby get a good job. He'd do whatever he could or whoever accepted him with his loose grades. 

So which meant in short that he had no intention to get involved with this violent person who according to rumors checked the students out every morning at the gate of the school. He had not seen him this morning because he'd been extra early there because he'd a habit to be late. And he didn't want to disappoint his mother anymore than this. Not that he cared about it himself but for his mother who expected great things from his useless son...

But no matter how hard Tsuna had decided not to get involved with such a demon in human clothes, no one could never avoid an encounter with the Hibari Kyoya. That's why the very next morning when he was _once again_ running late, he met him. 

Tsuna ran as fast as he could and he was already so near when he heard the school bell ring. The lessons were about to start. When he reached the gate he saw a young male, a little older than him, standing there and watching him while smirking. _Smirking?_ The boy's hair was jet black, just like raven's, and his eyes were sharp and cold gray... A violent shudder ran up Tsuna's spine. There was something familiar yet scary about those eyes. It was like he'd met him once before but not in good terms. What was the meaning of this?

Tsuna ignored the feeling of deja vu and just chose to run past the ominous boy. Which was impossible, of course. When he tried his best to sprint past the guy, he lost his balance suddenly. Something cold and hard hit the side of his head. He slammed on the ground painfully. 

"O-Ouch..." Tsuna whimpered. He didn't know what had hit him so unexpectedly. But he had a bad feeling about it. For some reason the conversation he'd heard yesterday repeated itself in his head. The name _Hibari Kyoya_ crossed his mind more than once. 

_"He just stands there at the gate, glaring the students and occasionally scolding them about some little thing like rumpled uniform..."_

Tsuna gulped. He heard light steps coming close which he knew weren't to be taken lightly. 

_"They say he loves this school more than anything so he doesn't allow any disturbances, especially not being late..."_

"Herbivore," cold, deep voice called out. Tsuna eeped and lifted his head slowly up. He met a white dress shirt, which first two buttons were unbuttoned, and a black gakuran which hanged casually on the shoulders. 

_"What happens if you're late?"_

Tsuna looked a little more up and met a slim and pale face. Pale lips were still grinning. _It wasn't a happy grin_ , Tsuna thought. No, it was. It was definitely happy. But in a very twisted way happy. He couldn't make himself look at the man in the eye. He was afraid of what he'd see.

_"If you're late..."_

"I'll bite you to death." Something shiny was raised towards the sky, reflecting the sun light. 

_"...It's your death."_

It was a wonder how Tsuna survived from the beating. Maybe it was because he'd received heavy impacts through his life by his bullies or maybe Kami-sama had just pitied him and let him live a little longer. But this time Tsuna did not forget Hibari. How could he? At least he was someone to be cautious of. He knew that he'd have to deal with him again. Because no one would run away from the president of the discipline commitee, Hibari Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little different and kinda sweeter :) Please don't stop reading just because they're not that close yet. It'll get better. They just don't know each other yet and Hibari's still young and gets easily annoyed. I hope I didn't make them too OOC. I want them to be as IC as possible~


	5. Tsuna 14 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Tsuna 14, Hibari 16  
> So we're at this point. Reborn has finally started to make Tsuna a boss and Hibari has fought some battles in Mafia too. Also that means that they're old enough to get little closer. I wanted to tell how Tsuna learned more things about Hibari which is an important thing in their relationship.

_Tsuna 14 years old_

He was surprisingly calm. Surprisingly aloof like Reborn had told him. He hadn't actually believed the baby until now and it was no wonder. Until now he'd only seen Hibari fighting and biting wildly like a savage, in order to keep a peace in Namimori. He'd joined some of their fights but never fought alongside them, he had done everything always alone and gotten angry if anyone even dared to interrupt _his_ fight. And in order to fight alone, he'd even beaten up his own comrades. No, sorry, he doesn't have comrades. But he was still in their side so it was very inhumane to do that. 

And that was something Tsuna didn't approve. But he couldn't really say anything about it, could he? 

So now that he spent some time alone with his Cloud guardian he saw something in the man he'd failed to notice before. Hibari Kyoya wasn't as cruel and beastly as he'd thought. Hibari Kyoya was actually.... human. He never bit anyone without a good reason, he never sought for a fight himself, he just interrupted it in order to make it cease. Of course he was still unlike other people since he was seeking for more power. He wanted to fight. 

But he was still so... stable. 

"If you're going to stare at me any longer, I need to bite you to death, herbivore."

Tsuna lowered his gaze quickly back to the papers he was arranging. It was his first day at the reception room as an assistant. He hadn't actually offered to do the job himself, he was forced to do it. Damn that Reborn! Tsuna cursed the sadistic baby in his head. It was all his fault, after all. If he hadn't caused commotion in the school grounds with some random Mafia family which had come to seek for Tsuna from Italy in order to assassinate him, Hibari wouldn't have been so angry. The said man had bitten them all to death (except Reborn) and promised to overlook the situation if one of them were to work for disciplinary club as a punishment. And as the boss (even though Tsuna didn't want to admit being one) he had offered his help. Gokudera had gone mad after this and tried to blow the Skylark up but Tsuna had stopped him while calming the man down. 

He didn't know how long he were to do this work. Tsuna sighed. He wanted to go home already. The school day ended at least an hour ago. Hell, even the math lesson sounded more tempting than sitting in the same room with the most dangerous man in Namimori. Maybe even in whole Japan! 

Tsuna continued arranging the papers (he didn't know what they were but must be some official papers) when he felt a stare at him. He shuddered and tried not to look up. It was Hibari. He could tell by the dangerous aura the stare was emitting towards him. Oh god did he do something wrong? Was he going to bite him now? Tsuna tried to calm down but even scarier thoughts filled his head. 

The stare stayed on him for a while when suddenly Hibari finally spoke, "Herbivore. You're too slow."

"Hiee! I-I'm so-sorry, Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed not-so-manly. He tried to speed up his work but being Dame-Tsuna and maybe the world's clumsiest person alive, he managed to drop half the papers on the floor, cut himself to the paper and almost fall down himself when he felt Hibari's stare growing into even murderous one. 

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" He winced again and tried to cover himself with his arms when the older man abruptly rose from his chair. 

"Pathetic herbivore leave the papers alone," Hibari growled from his throat. Tsuna wanted to disappear. He was so going to be bitten to death. 

"I-I'm..." Tsuna tried to say just to get interrupted. 

"Shut it," Hibari ordered and walked towards him with a deep sigh. Tsuna winced and tried to hide himself behind his arms. He couldn't look at Hibari's angry expression. He didn't want to see how disappointed and mad he was. How murderous his steel gray eyes were now. His heart beat loudly against his chest when he felt the other one's presence near him. 

But there was no hit, no impact, no beating, biting, whatever Hibari would come up with. Tsuna tried to relax a little since murderous stare had also disappeared. Had the other male forgotten about him? Had he stopped to gather his weapon in order to punish him? No, Hibari was as fast as a lightning. He didn't need _some time_ to gather his tonfa. So what in the earth? 

Tsuna opened his eyes warily which blew wide open a second after he saw what the man was doing. Hibari was on his knees gathering the papers up from the floor. He was placing them calmly on the coffee table on which Tsuna'd been working just a moment ago, and after he was done with the cleaning he turned to Tsuna and stared him in the eye. 

"How have you survived until now, little animal?" Hibari asked seriously but Tsuna could bet that he saw some amusement in his usually emotionless eyes.

_Little animal?_

Without expecting a reply, Hibari stood up and continued, "Go make some tea. While you're on it, you can search for some bandages. They should be in the same cupboard as the tea." And then he walked away back to his work. 

Tsuna stared mouth wide open for few seconds when once again angry voice snapped, "Hurry up, herbivore!" and he ran as fast he dared to the small kitchen like corner with oven and other kitchen equipments. All the while he made tea and patched his small cut he couldn't help but smile warmly. He didn't dare to show that expression in front of Hibari since he knew the other man would get mad at him for showing too much feelings but since he's alone, he had some time to repeat the scene that just had happened. He didn't know what had come to Hibari or was this his usual behavior which he didn't show that often to others but he sure was happy that he'd been able learn at least a little more of his aloof Cloud. It was kind of warmness Tsuna hadn't felt before. Maybe it was because Hibari was hard to approach or maybe it was something else. Tsuna didn't know. But he did know that he surely liked this kind of Hibari. Not so kind with his words but yet showing some concern towards others. 

And Tsuna finally understood what Reborn had meant with his words of aloof and calm. And he understood why Hibari's subordinates were so loyal to him. But he also understood that there was more things in this man he still didn't know so he decided to work hard to get to know the man better. He wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I understood that I'm not far from writing romance. Finally! Even though I like overly cold, beastly (oh he sure is that in the future too but in a different meaning) and violent Hibari, I still like him after he learns about the feelings and humanity and stuff like that. Just imagine it. A little sadistic, tsundere type Hibari being possessive and loving in some cases. Yes, just my type! Sorry, this was actually meaningless note. Sorry for wasting your time~ Hibari'd bite me to death for this...


	6. Tsuna 14 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna 14, Hibari 16

_Tsuna 14 years old_

"Herbivore, bring me some tea."

It'd started to form into a habit. Only in two weeks Tsuna'd gotten so used to the older boy's presence that he barely stuttered or quailed when the prefect growled his name or lurked near him. He knew the other one wasn't going to bite him (at least that hard) as long he didn't annoy him or brake school rules. So even though he had to be constantly cautious of his behavior, he felt safe. Safe and comfortable. 

With Hibari he didn't have to try to be over-socialized or come up with ways to be nice. Of course he was nice and obedient since he was working for _Hibari_ , the man who loved rules and order. He was nothing to rebel against him as long as he stayed at the reception room. 

So once again - like in trance because he was so used to it already - he stood up from the couch and headed for the small kitchen corner. Like past two weeks he brewed some green tea which he knew the Skylark liked and poured hot water into the pure white tea cup. He had done this every day at least twice. Hibari made him stay for very long after school to work for him and let him go home when the sky was already red. So that's why the tea moments were the most usual breaks during their silent working day together. And until now he hadn't done anything wrong, which was a surprise knowing his clumsiness. 

Tsuna balanced the tea cup into his two hands and started to head for Hibari's table. He walked confidently across the room and was almost there when Hibari looked up at him and--

"Hiiiee!" 

The burning feeling shot up his skin, making it bright red. Hot tea soaked his school uniform completely and hurt so badly almost bringing tears up to his eyes. The sudden movement from Hibari's direction had sent him jumping back and spill the content of the cup all over Tsuna. The cup fell on the floor with a loud shattering noise but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to care about it at the moment. He hissed while holding his burned hand. It tingled enough to distract him from the sharp pieces and almost step on them in his panic. 

A strong hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from tottering to broken glass. Tsuna was pulled against something hard and warm and pushed down to soft sofa right after. "Strip," Hibari's voice ordered. Without the second thought Tsuna struggled with tearing his vest off while his skin screamed in protest. He couldn't do it, he couldn't. 

This time strong hands took a firm hold of him, helping him get rif of the wet vest. Woolen piece of clothing brushed briefly his tender skin as it was pulled over his head and abandoned on the floor in front of him. Soon his white dress shirt was also opened up and he was shirtless. Cool air nursed burned skin and finally Tsuna was able to look up to his helper. 

His gaze met Hibari's. Older boy was still touching Tsuna's arms firmly but not too hard. The gesture was more intimate than what Tsuna was used to. Sure, Yamamoto constantly threw his hand around his shoulders and Gokudera took his hands into his owns but those touches were more friend-like. Done in a friendly manner without meaning anything more. But this, this touch burned Tsuna's skin more than hot water had burned it. This touch sent shivers and hot waves up his skin at the same time. It felt comforting yet flustering. None of his other friends had ever caused him a feeling like this.

And suddenly he felt so exposed, so naked, in front of Hibari. He tried to bring up his hands to cover up his chest, not caring how stupid it looked. They were both guys after all so he shouldn't have been this self-conscious. It was Hibari, just Hibari. He wasn't watching him like that... Or was he? 

Hibari's gray eyes stayed right at his without wavering. Hell, even Tsuna couldn't bring himself look away no matter how embarrassed he was by then. It felt like he'd do the biggest mistake of his life if he now looked away. So he ignored the nerve wrecking feeling and instead kept his gaze steady, feeling a faint blush forming on his cheeks. 

He saw something he hadn't noticed ever before. He indeed had noticed the shape of Hibari's eyes before too but now when he was so close, he saw even the smallest details of him. Until now he'd only paid attention to how sharp and piercing the prefects eyes were. Indeed, they were that. Tsuna shivered when Hibari narrowed his eyes a little when he too took the other boy in, maybe even in same way as Tsuna studied Hibari. His eyes curved sharply up from the corners like many other Asian man's did. There was something foreign in his eyes though, something Chinese. For a while the thought of Fon crossed his mind. 

Hibari's eyelashes were thicker than Tsuna had thought they were. They weren't long but thick and as black as his raven locks. No wonder Hibari's eyes looked so dark, like he'd eyeliner or something, even from afar. Tsuna concentrated on gray pupils. The setting sun gave eyes warmer and even a little mysterious feeling. They reflected the red of the sky and Tsuna felt his breath stuck to his throat. Among all the red there was shimmering blue behind the steel gray. Maybe they had always been a little bluish, he hadn't just noticed before. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't paid any attention to the prefect's eyes before. They were so beautiful after all. 

Tsuna's skin tingled when gentle fingers brushed still sore complexion. The fingertips were a little rough, probably from all the fighting and work they'd been used to, but the touch anything but hurt. Tsuna gasped but stayed otherwise silent. His heart started to beat faster and faster as Hibari's fingers moved down his hand, landing on his thigh resting there for a while and then moving to his trembling chest. Tsuna shivered from the touch, from the tension it brought. Hibari still kept his eyes in his, leaned forward and was just a beath away from Tsuna's face. 

The moment reminded Tsuna of the one from romantic movies which his mother used to watch every Friday night. There the man leaned in and kissed the woman passionately. Tsuna blushed hardly. And after the kiss it became something more intimate. But it was already this intimate. Why? Did they skip some necessary state? Unless... The thought made Tsuna panic.

"Hibari-san, are you a pervert?"

Hibari froze, Tsuna froze, the moment was ruined. Tsuna clasped his hand quickly on his mouth. He didn't mean to say it out loud! Hibari backed away immediately, looking murderous. All warmness Tsuna had seen in his eyes just a moment ago was long gone and even the blue tint was no longer there. Only cold gray remained which now watched him down. Tsuna eeped. He had hurt Hibari too badly with his words. 

"I-I-I'm so-sorry!" Tsuna shrieked. "I-I didn't mean it! Hibari-san is-isn't a pervert!" 

"You stupid, stupid herbivore. You oblivious herbivore," Hibari growled and stormed back to his desk. 

"S-Sorry?"

"Shut up and go change into dry clothes," he ordered. He just sat at his table and looked a little frustrated, not angry anymore. Then he sent him a demanding glance like waiting for the answer.

Tsuna just nodded and sped out the room. His head spun. What had just happened? What was it? What was that feeling? Why was he still blushing and why did his heart beat so fast? He didn't understand. He hadn't felt anything like that before. And even though it had sent him to the edge, it still felt good. He remembered Hibari's fierce stare and felt blood rushing even faster to his face. Maybe he was becoming sick? Because there was no way this was some romantic movie. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I ended the chapter like this. It hurt so badly to write the last moment. God damn it, I wanted them to kiss so bad but no! Not yet at least. It'll be one great chapter when they do. Also, I hope the plot twist (you know what I mean) didn't sound too awkward and OOC.


	7. Tsuna still 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's been so so long! Sorry everyone and than you so much for bookmarking, commenting, whatever it was you did. Thanks even for reading this piece of sh**. Ahaha... ^^'   
> Anyway! On we go!  
> I wrote this chap about half a year ago and it's already been published on ff(dot)net for quite a long time. At the moment I'm at chapter 10 so anyone who reads this one here isn't lacking much behind.   
> I don't think I'm making much sense. And I don't even remember what this chap was about... anyway! Enjoy :3

_Tsuna 14 years old_

Dead. He was dead. He was so dead!

Tsuna spurted through the crowded halls cursing his luck. Of course it had to be the worst rush hour when he had to do this. Of course that guy had chosen precisely this time to make Tsuna's life as hard as possible. That... that... meanie! 

“E-excuse me,” Tsuna stuttered when he bumped into a huge student with broad shoulders and height at least two meters. A football player, he assumed and tried to lower his head so he wouldn't get a beating for his hit. Football players were always the worst of kind. They thought they were better than other students with low hobbies like basketball or reading, or even better, people without any hobbies. Like Tsuna. 

But thankfully this student had better things to do so he just ignored Tsuna with a low growl and continued his journey to wherever he was going. With shaking legs the brunet continued his way towards his most feared place: reception room. 

He was so dead! Tsuna wanted to scream into the air and just topple on the floor. He was out of his breath thanks to the running and avoiding other students who just happened to be on the lunch break. Of course he had to choose this exact time to bully Tsuna. Well, of course! He got the best laugh of his misery and most certainly would be able to bite him to death. Tsuna wanted to cry. 

Despite his wobbling legs and prickling side he still headed for his certain death. It was a suicide but he had no choice. Yes, he had to do this. 

Or that was what he kept telling to himself. 

It wasn't like he liked being Hibari-san's errand boy. Or Hibari-san's distraction from his tiring work. And it definitely wasn't that he liked Hibari-san's attention. No, he didn't care wether or not Hibari-san praised him for a good work or was mad with him... Why would he care so much? 

But wasn't it normal not to want Hibari-san upset with him if he failed now? Who would like being beat up? So that must be it. It wasn't like he wanted to make it in time to make the other boy pleased... It was just for his own sake. Yes, Hibari was just his Guardian so of course it meant he cared a little about him. Just a little bit...

"Haha!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud when he spotted the door to the reception room. Maybe he'd make it in time and Hibari-san would be proud of him (not that he cared) and...

"You're late Herbivore."

The cold voice was the first thing to greet him when he rushed inside the room. Tsuna's face fell when he looked into cold, disapproving eyes. But... But he'd been so sure he was...

"It's two seconds past the set time," Hibari stated and rouse from his usual seat behind his desk. Two seconds? _Two seconds?_ W-What?

"E-Eh? B-B-But it was only two seconds," Tsuna tried to argue. He felt his face heat up from his earlier spurt and embarrassment. "Hibari-san!"

"Silence, herbivore," Hibari cut him before Tsuna had another choice to argue back. The raven haired boy lifted his eyes from the ground to Tsuna's now wide and scared ones. His eyes were unreadable. They were no more cold, no angry but they weren't happy either. Tsuna didn't know what to expect. 

"If I say you have to be here exactly at 11.45 it means that. Not a second past, not a second early. Also you disturbed the peace of reception room with banging the door open like you did just a minute ago. Also your uniform is rumbled."

What? But it wasn't Tsuna's fault his tie was a little loose and his vest had more wrinkles than Nono had. He'd rushed like a mad just to get Hibari-san his lunch. Also he wasn't exactly an athlete so he couldn't help panting and looking flushed. But the door... He admitted his mistake with it. Tsuna lowered his gaze to his sneakers in shame. He squeezed the bread Hibari had told him to get from the cafeteria against his chest in disappointment. Maybe Hibari's opinion of him mattered more than he'd admitted to himself. 

He heard Hibari's steps nearing him and soon enough he saw a pair of polished, black leather shoes in front of his own red and worn ones. "I need to punish you now," a low voice grunted. Tsuna didn't like to admit it but the voice sent such a powerful shivers up his spine straight to his head he thought he was going to faint. He took a stuttering breath and felt weird hotness in his groin. He tried to forget it since he'd more urgent issues going on. Like a very scary and growling carnivore who was going to bite him.

And indeed Tsuna was bitten. But not in a way he'd expected. Hibari snatched the bread from his sweating hands and lowered himself until he was on Tsuna's height. Then he bit him. Tsuna winced when he felt pain from his neck. Hibari let his teeth sink into Tsuna's soft skin making Tsuna gasp. Tsuna couldn't care a less about a short hair tickling his cheek or rough hands around his arms making him stay put. The other man's hot breath against the nape of his neck and sharp pain from his teeth in his flesh were enough to drive him crazy. And not only from pain but also from something which Tsuna wasn't familiar with. But it felt good, so good Tsuna couldn't help but whisper Hibari's name through his trembling lips. 

This, though, seemed to only encourage Hibari do something unexpected. He started to suck through his sharp teeth. "Ah," Tsuna gasped from the sudden throbbing ache. It was so pleasurable he started to see white spots dancing around his eyes. And then it was over. 

Tsuna stood still while Hibari emerged from his neck, looked down at him and smirked smugly. Tsuna felt himself blush under the hungry eyes. They looked like they were in fire. In fire which burned Tsuna more than the sunlight. The smug smirk made him feel embarrassed and self-conscious, like the older boy had won something great and was proud of himself.

Then Hibari turned around and Tsuna let a hot breath out which he didn't even notice he'd hold in. "Let this be a lesson for you for being slow and messy," the Skylark chuckled in a way which made Tsuna blush even harder, if it was even possible considering how hot he felt at the moment. "Now go or I need to bite you again for skipping a lesson."

"Y... Yes... Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna said slowly and he was dizzy and almost fell when he finally was able to stumble out of the reception room. And all the while when he headed for his next class (which he had no idea where it was) he replayed just happened scene in his head over and over again and for his surprise he realized he wouldn't mind being bitten if it meant this.


	8. Tsuna 14 Years Old, The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Long time no chapter and I'm so so utterly, greatly sorry. But, hey, good news if you didn't know yet - How It All Happened is finished! If you want to, you can find it fully published on fanfictiondotnet or wait until I've updated every chapter here. Anyway, here we go then. Oh, and before I forget, thanks guys for kudos and bookmarks and comments and everything that I haven't noted yet. Been kinda outta picture lately, haha~ *Yamamoto-ish sheepish grin*
> 
> Ages: Tsuna 14 and Hibari 26
> 
> PS. Kusakabe, ever the cockblocker.

_Tsuna 14 years old, the future_

He was ruthless. He was fast. He was furious. 

He was Hibari Kyoya, this time only ten years older.

Tsuna panted hard when he landed on the floor, now filled with holes and separate pieces of beton which had blown up from heavy attacks. The boy didn't mind them, though, because his attacker had all his attention from eyes to ears and from flaming hands to rapidly beating heart. Tsuna lowered himself into a cat-like stance, keeping his goldish eyes on cold gray ones. 

Anytime now. He was ready to detect even a little movement. It was just a matter of time... Anytime now...

And Hibari sprinted into a full run leaving only purple crystals of fire behind his back. Tsuna also lunged into action. There were noises of fighting and beating in the air of the large training bunker. It lasted at least thirty minutes when finally both occupants fell lightly to the ground without a sound. Both heaved heavily and kept an eye on one another and finally after a few minutes of staring war they lowered their weapons. 

"Finally you're serious about this, herbivore," the black haired man grunted. He hid his tonfa with a slight swish as he headed towards the brunet. 

Tsuna, who was no longer in his HD mode, felt his courage disappearing. The older man just kept coming nearer and nearer and for some reason Tsuna found that flustering. He couldn't help but watch as taller - much taller - male almost cornered him (even though there was no corners behind him... Funny.) The brunet didn't even know why he'd started to feel like this around Hibari. Even before they'd come to the future he'd felt this funny fluttering feeling in his stomach every time the younger Hibari'd been near him. Or looked at him. Or smirked. Or talked. Or just been there without even noticing that Tsuna was near and Tsuna was the only one noticing him. 

And Tsuna could have bet his head about this but he's sure that the future Hibari had been watching him weirdly. Maybe it was because his future self was dead and the other was just missing him. But it wasn't like Hibari to miss anyone. Hibari was an aloof cloud. Lonely and walked his own path. He didn't care about others. And his stare wasn't actually longing, it was more like... like... Tsuna couldn't quite pinpoint it but it sent shivers up his spine and let all the blood gather into his head leaving him lightheaded. 

And now that stare was like the one from before. Tsuna tried to watch away from hard eyes but couldn't. It was like magic, like Hibari'd enchanted him, hexed him. The man's eyes gleamed bright blue and became softer while he watched Tsuna. Tsuna's breath stuck into his throat. Did someone shut the air conditioner? 

Then Hibari did something he'd never done before; he smiled! Tsuna couldn't think straight. He was sure his mouth was wide open and eyes showed his shock but he didn't do anything to fix that. Only think in his head was that Hibari should smile more often. Yes, his smile was nice. 

It left Tsuna feel warm, warmer than he'd been for a long time. His mouth jerked slightly up from both sides. 

Then the magic was broke as quickly as it was cast. Hibari turned around leaving Tsuna awkwardly smiling and fished his cellphone from his inside pocket. "Kusakabe," he said with a hushed voice. "Bring me some..."

But Tsuna couldn't hear the rest. He tried to strain his ears. When Hibari finished his call, an awkward silence filled the room. Tsuna shifted from side to side and tried to come up with a conversation but his head was empty. Hibari's rare but beautiful smile played itself in his head over and over again. He sent sent a quick glance towards the raven haired adult and shifted even more. He wanted to say something, anything, the need was strong. For some reason he didn't like to be ignored even though everyone'd ignored him his entire life. He should have been used to it but he just felt disappointment. 

Kusakabe arrived finally carrying a small white and red kit. "Kyo-san! I brought what you told me to."

"Good job." Hibari took the kit and finally turned to Tsuna. The smaller boy's heart skipped the beat. "Herbivore, come here."

"Eh?" Tsuna obeyed dismissing the confusion. Hibari sneered and nodded in approval when Tsuna stood nicely in front of him, looking down to his shoes. Then Hibari surprised him the second time that day. He opened the kit, took a small bottle from it and motioned Tsuna to come nearer with his finger. And then he started to disinfect Tsuna's scratches that he'd got from their fight. 

"Good boy," he said oddly nicely. A playful smirk danced on his lips. Hibari tended carefully every single wound Tsuna had and when he took his hands off to take bandages out, of the box, Tsuna felt his touch still lingering on his skin. Hibari's touch was so gentle. It was like he was afraid that Tsuna'd break from harder handling. Like he's something precious that he didn't want to loose no matter what. Tsuna swallowed nervously. 

"Err... H-Hibari... san?" Tsuna stuttered. He jumped a little as Hibari's hands lingered away from Tsuna's ones to his now burning face. His fingers caressed the smooth cheek and finally touched trembling lips. Tsuna dared to raise his gaze from the floor he'd been staring so intently from the beginning. If he wasn't shocked before then now he was. It wasn't only his touch that signaled Tsuna being precious - it was also his gaze. His eyes looked at him like he wanted nothing more than he wanted Tsuna. Right here, right now. His thumb brushed his bottom lip. Tsuna gasped and parted automatically his lips. 

Sudden sound of someone clearing his throat woke them up from the trance they hadn't even realize they'd been in. "Kyo-san!" Kusakabe cried out sounding a little confused. Hibari's eyes were murderous. 

"What?" he growled. Tsuna looked from Hibari to Kusakabe and back again like in a tennis match. The situation started to be even weirder and weirder and the brunet wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of it. 

"He's only fourteen, Kyo-san!"

"So?"

"So he's too young!"

"He wasn't too young ten years ago."

"But you were also ten years younger."

"So?"

" _SO!_ He's just fourteen. _Fourteen!_ "

"I know that, thank you very much."

"Then you understand what I me- "

"Yes, just shut up already!"

"Kyo-sa -" 

But Kusakabe didn't get to say what he'd wanted to say. Hibari stomped away looking very pissed off and banged the door close after him. Tsuna and Kusakabe were left behind looking very bemused. 

"J-Just... what was that?" Tsuna stuttered finally. Had the two men just argued about his age? But what for? What on earth was going on? Tsuna shook his head and looked at Kusakabe who sighed tiredly. 

"It was nothing," he said smiling sadly. "Don't worry about him."

"B-But what was that?" he repeated because suddenly all the questions he'd had seemed to be gone with his stuttering. 

Now Kusakabe's smile turned both awkward and sly. "Let's just say," he started with a wondering voice, "that he's a little... frustrated." 

"Frustrated... like what?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side looking very innocent for a teenager. Kusakabe just shook his head amused. 

"You'll know when you're older." He grinned. "He's just lonely without your adult version around."

"I see," Tsuna said but didn't really see. He wasn't so sure if he even wanted to know. He blushed when he remembered the Skylark's smile. Later that evening he found himself smiling because of the memory of that exact smile and when Gokudera tried to query the reason for his rare good mood, he just shook his head and said with a mysterious voice, "You'll know when you're older." Even when he himself had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. Hibari's smiled just kept playing in his head and that's the only reason he felt like he understood. He couldn't wait for to be an adult.


	9. Tsuna 14 Years Old, The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm actually updating another chapter today. Maybe even third one. Stay tuned! (I'm in a mood to update because I'm listening to He's a Pirate and trying to avoid Axel/Roxas feels. Too much Kingdom Hearts for me...)
> 
> Ages: Tsuna 14, Hibari 16

_Tsuna 14 years old, the present_

Tsuna looked around the room. White walls were way too white and made his head ache, black letters on the documents in front of him became unintelligible mess and the red couch he was sitting on felt mushier than before. His eyes watered and throat burned. A small cough escaped his pale lips. Oh how he wanted to give up to the fuzzy feeling in his head and lay down and just sleep. The white started to spread to his eyes too, now...

"...rbivore. Herbivore!"

Tsuna jerked his head up from the papers to Hibari who was looking him sharply behind his desk. "Did you hear a word I just said?" The man looked ready to murder.  
Oh, damn. He hadn't even noticed the man had talked. Tsuna tried to panic but couldn't. All he could think about was the softness of the sofa under him. It was calling him...

"...vore. Sawada." He jerked his head back up again. He hadn't even noticed he'd lowered it down to his chest. He needed to focus. But even Hibari looked so obscure. Like he was far away yet still there. The Skylark's words echoed in his ears. Hibari must have called him many times if he resorted to Tsuna's last name of all things. 

"I just said that if you're not going to get any work done today you can just as well..."

 _Go home?_ Tsuna prayed and failed to remember who he was dealing with.

"...come here and eat the strawberries from my cake. I hate strawberries."

Well, he surely didn't expect that. Tsuna blinked and tried to solve what was going on but gave up pretty fast. Once he started to process the thing in his brain his ears started to ring and he felt horrible. So he simply walked to Hibari's table and stood in front of it swaying. 

"Sit down." The older boy said. Droopy brown eyes tried to observe the grey ones but they gave nothing away. Hibari acted like there was nothing unusual with him sharing his dessert. Tsuna dropped back before he remembered that there was no chair behind him but he still hit a solid surface of a wood. Where did the chair come from? And why was Hibari suddenly standing beside him when he was just a second ago behind his table.

Okay, maybe he was sicker than he thought he was. 

"You're running a fever, herbivore," Hibari stated, walked back to his chair and pierced a strawberry with a fork. "Eat this and go to sleep." Tsuna stared him mouth open wide. "Do it or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna would have wondered Hibari's weird behaviour if it wasn't for the fact he agreed whole heartedly. He really wanted to sleep. But he didn't want to eat. But then Hibari-san would be mad. Tsuna frowned and tried to think.

"Now, listen, Herbivore," Hibari started monotonously and pointed him with a red berry. Tsuna followed it with his gaze. So he had to eat it. Hibari's words came somewhere far away. "I won't allow any kind of half serious job in my-- Are you listening to me?"

Tsuna tried to lean towards the strawberry and eat it just like the prefect had ordered but the raven haired boy wasn't finished with his words and pulled the berry away. Tsuna's head was so hazy that he didn't even realize at first the strawberry wasn't there anymore and couldn't stop. He leaned in until he touched something else instead.   
His feverish eyes saw wide and surprised grey ones right in front of him. His burning lips felt a moment of cool relief and softness. And then his brain finally kicked in and he realized what was going on. He was kissing Hibari Kyoya. _The_ Hibari Kyoya who never showed any kind of affection towards anyone. He was _kissing_ him! 

And it felt so good.

At first they both froze, they didn't move their lips. They just remained there, close to each other, lips and eyes locked. Then Tsuna finally felt panic rising and tried to move away but a strong and wide hand came to his hair and pulled him harder back against the thin lips. 

Hibari moved his lips against Tsuna's exploring them with a tip of his tongue. Shivers over took Tsuna's body when he felt how the prefect’s bold tongue traced his lower lip barely touching it and then pushed it into his mouth. Tsuna parted his lips a little, not knowing what to do but not caring at all. It all was new and scary yet felt so good and heavenly. Like it was something he'd wanted to do for a long time but not realized it until now. Hibari bit his lip and Tsuna winced. 

_Oh holy god..._

Tsuna pressed closer to Hibari, not caring about the table between them. He barely noticed his own shitty and feverish state, just continued savouring Hibari's taste. Every move their lips made together made his heart beat harder, every gasp they drew between kisses made the next breath shudder. Oh, it felt so right. 

After a time which felt like hours they parted panting and stared each other. Tsuna was so lost into grey blue sea of Hibari's eyes he almost didn't see that one rare thing he'd only saw once in his life before: Hibari's smile. 

It was so tender, so... happy. It wasn't twisted kind of way happy how Hibari smiled when he found a rule breaker. It was just sincerely happy, like Tsuna was the only thing on the earth which made him smile like that. Before he even realized, Tsuna was smiling just as softly as Hibari.

The next kiss was tenderer than the first one. The first kiss had been hungry, hard but the second one showed every emotion they felt towards each other but had been hiding far too long. Tsuna laughed breathlessly against Hibari's lips. 

"What's so funny, herbivore?" Hibari grunted, not leaving Tsuna's lips. 

"Nothing," the younger boy gasped. He had no reason to laugh, he had just felt like it. He kissed cold lips again trying to remember every corner they had.

"Then shut it." 

Tsuna shut it. They kissed for a very long time and didn't stop until the Sun started to set outside and Tsuna felt like fainting because of the heat of the moment and the fever. After that they just went home without saying a word to one another but they didn't have to. Not only that Tsuna knew Hibari wasn't one for being all lovey-dovey but also they both just knew that things weren't same for them as before. 

They'd definitely continue kissing for a long time because it felt better than anything either of them had ever experienced before.


	10. Tsuna 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positively surprised that this chapter is actually quite good. Go past me! 
> 
> Ages: Tsuna 15, Hibari 16

_Tsuna 15 Years Old_

It was supposed to be a perfect day. Tsuna had planned everything from the beginning till the end. He had even made a list of places where they'd go and listed some nice but cheap restaurants as well as he had searched for some movies he thought Hibari would like to see (and would approve, in other words, not think as herbivorous).

But of course nothing would ever go smoothly in Dame-Tsuna's life. Tsuna knew his life's been doomed since the day Reborn showed up. He had just hoped that he had not doomed this day too.

”Did you know Dame-Tsuna has been seeing some... equivocal dreams, Hibari?”

Tsuna hid his head into his palms and hoped he'd just disappear. Maybe Lambo would shoot his ten-year-bazooka right now and he'd be able leave the situation for his older and wiser counterpart.

”Hmm? Is that so, Akambo?” Tsuna peeked just in time to see Hibari's slight but oh-so-evil smile. Oh god, please, he couldn't take this. It was supposed be his and Hibari's date! So why the hell was Reborn there too? Why did he always have to ruin everything Tsuna thought important? He had asked Reborn to stay away today and the baby had agreed but no. There the Hitman was, sharing embarrassing facts (or non-facts) about Tsuna. Also, Tsuna could bet Hibari was enjoy the humiliation this brought to Tsuna.

Aahh, and now he was beat red too!

”Indeed it is.” Tsuna could feel the evilness that was leaking from the baby. ”He's been moaning.” A smirk. ”Quite sexually.”

”Reborn! What are you talking about!” But neither Reborn nor Hibari heard him. Or they were ignoring him. Tsuna bet it was the latter option. He just couldn't take it with these sadist. He put the spoonful of ice cream Hibari had bought him into his mouth. What was Reborn even talking about? He, moaning? Se-sexually? Tsuna felt his face flaming.

He didn't remember anything like that.

Or was it possible to forget dreams like that?

”What do you mean?” Hibari asked and looked way too curious for Tsuna's liking. Improper images started to pop into Tsuna's head. He and Hibari on the bed doing... stuff.

No, Tsuna, try to concentrate and stop Reborn!

”I mean that he's been moaning someone's name.” Was there a dark aura around Hibari? ”I'm not really sure whose name it was.”

”Wh-what are you talking about? Stop it, Rebooorn!” Tsuna tried to catch the baby but Reborn jumped away smirking happily. Hibari's gaze looked harder than before. Tsuna thanked the gods Hibari wasn't looking at him.

Hibari turned his gaze towards Tsuna.

Damn.

”Is that true, herbivore?” The older boy grunted. Tsuna gulped and tried to look at Reborn angrily but couldn't. Instead he tried to look Hibari pleadingly, no matter how herbivorous the prefect thought it was.

”N-No, I don't know what Reborn is talking about,” Tsuna tried to explain but stuttered. Hibari rose from his seat and leaned over the table until he was face to face with the young Vongola boss.

”Hmm,” Reborn pondered, ”Maybe the name was Mukuro. Or was it Dino?”

”Reborn, shut up!”

”What? That pineapple head!”

”No! I-I-I don't know what he's t-talking about!”

”Don't lie to me, Sawada.”

He was using Tsuna's last name. Not good. Tsuna started to wave his hand in front of the Skylark. ”I'm not! I swear, Hibari-san!”

”So you mean Akambo is lying?”

”Yes!” Leon transformed into a gun. ”NO! I mean, yes! Because if I called someone's name it would be Hibari-san's!”

Tsuna gasped. What did he just say? He had just admitted that he had dreamed about Hibari. Sexually! He couldn't take the stare Hibari was giving him and tried to flee, but before he even could jump up he was pushed even harder against the chair. He felt Hibari's lips against his, he closed his eyes even without thinking. His panicked thoughts stopped running and all he could do was kiss back.

Hibari's thin lips were warm after the ice cream Tsuna had just eaten. They tasted like coffee Hibari loved to drink. Just when Tsuna was about to get really into the kiss Hibari drew back and sat down looking smug. Tsuna blinked his eyes owlishly. His head felt like it was in a thick mist, feeling all hazy yet amazing.

”W-why did you stop the kiss?” Then Tsuna asked, ”Why did you kiss me?”

”You're mine, herbivore,” Hibari simply answered. ”Can't I kiss you?”

”Yes, of course.” Tsuna felt his face growing even redder. ”B-But just now you were mad at me.”

Hibari just smirked. ”Was I really?”

Tsuna felt unsure so he just nodded and waited. Hibari sipped his coffee in peace looking content. Brunet tilted his head but didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Finally Hibari looked like he was done with teasing and ready to answer. ”If I had been actually mad, herbivore, would I have just asked you gently some questions?”

”Was it gentle?” Hard look. ”Hiii! I mean, of course it was, I just--”

”It's okay, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsunayoshi? Had Hibari just called his name? The first name? Not the last one or herbivore. Tsuna's whole face broke into a wide smile. Something nice warmed his insides, he felt like kissing Hibari again and again and again. He couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw Hibari's surprised eyes and a small blush that marred the hardass prefect's cheeks. Oh, how happy he was. He just loved Hibari so much he couldn't take it.

”Ahem.” Hibari tried to look hard but failed. Tsuna smiled gently at him and waited. ”If I was actually mad I would have beat you up. But I wasn't because I know you're too innocent to dream that kind of dreams.”

Tsuna's smile dropped. ”E-Eh? Innocent?”

”Yes.” Hibari looked like the conversation was finished. ”And if you dreamed such dreams they'd be about me.”

It was quite a big thing to say and to be honest, Tsuna was at least a little angry. ”How can you be so sure?”

Hibari wasn't taken aback. Actually, he smiled mysteriously, leaned in once again and whispered, ”Because I'll make sure you can't think anyone else but me.”

Then he kissed Tsuna again, so sweetly, took his hand and started to drag him out of the cafe. And Tsuna couldn't do anything but feel that his life was indeed doomed but not by Reborn, no this time. His doom would be one hot and possessive carnivore.


	11. Tsuna 15 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so disgustingly cute I can't. Maybe I should start dating again so I'd be able to write fics like this once again. For some reason I'm all about angst and bad humor nowadays. Or better, I can't even write and that's depressing, let me tell ya.   
> This is the last chapter I'm going to update today. I dunno, I feel pretty tired and I'm thinking about publishing one other fics here too today, so maybe you'll like it and read it. It's KHR too, R27 though and a special chapter from one longer fanfic. I just want to publish it now separately. 
> 
> Ages: Tsuna 15, Hibari 17

_Tsuna 15 years old_

”I'm so happy, Tsu-kun!”

”My cute little Tuna-fish is already so big.”

”A-ah! Don't cry, dad! It's embarrassing...”

”Who'd have believed you actually did it, Dame-Tsuna.”

”Reborn! What was that about?”

”Who knows.”

”Mou, just leave me alone.”

”Juudaime! You were so great! You indeed showed them how to graduate!”

”Gokudera-kun... I didn't do anything special...”

”Of course you did, Juudaime! You're more important than anyone else.”

”H-Haa...” Tsuna sweatdropped. He had just stood there and got his certification like everybody else. His grades were also average. Nothing special there either. It was actually all thanks to Reborn and Hibari that he'd even done that well. Suddenly Tsuna's face darkened. It had been a hell. No, it had been worse than hell.

”You should be thankful because we sacrificed so much time on you.”

”You almost killed me!” Tsuna tried to shake the images of tonfa, bombs and guns out of his head.

”You're so ungrateful. Right, Hibari?”

”You could have done it nic- E-eh, Hibari?”

”Yo, akambo.”

Tsuna turned quickly around and found himself face to face with the said dark haired young man. There was a slight smirk on Hibari's face which made Tsuna a little suspicious but something more important got his attention. Hibari was wearing graduation clothes!

”Kyoya! What are you wearing?” Tsuna asked before Gokudera got a chance to shout at the scary teen. He'd sensed his friend's intentions and it wouldn't have been a surprised if he had yelled, because Gokudera hadn't actually quite accepted Hibari yet.

”I hope you're not asking that seriously, Tsunayoshi.” Hibari glared at the smaller boy. Tsuna didn't even flinch, he was so used to the sharp stare that he didn't even notice. The old him would have already ran away. Times really did change.

”N-No, but why are you graduating now?” If he remember right, Hibari had stayed behind two years ago just to rule Nami-middle. So why now?

”I want to widen my territory.”

”Hah? Seriously?”

”I found out that Nami-high is rotten inside out. It needs some discipline.”

Tsuna paled. He felt already sorry for all the Namimori high school's student. Just when they'd escaped Hibari's discipline committee it followed them right in. It was just so typical Hibari.

”Are you sure you're not doing this because of Tsuna?”

Tsuna turned quickly back to Reborn who had started to grow up already after the curse was lifted. He looked at the child with a suspicion. ”Reborn, what are you talking about? Of course he didn't do that for me.” Nothing was more important to Hibari than Namimori.

”He's quite a duffer. You want to keep an eye on him.”

”He doesn't need someone like him! Juudaime has me!”

”Quiet, herbivore.” Hibari glared at Gokudera and Tsuna was afraid that the world war three would start very soon if he didn't do something.

”Tsuna's also happy that you're following him to the high school.” Reborn smirked under his fedora.

Something changed in Hibari. He gritted his teeth together more forcefully and turned his head to his left. Was he blushing? There was definitely something there on his cheeks. Tsuna blinked. Then Hibari simply started to walk away without saying anything else.

What was that just now?

”Haha, he was embarrassed”, Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna shook his head at his friend but he couldn't ignore the hard beating of his heart, the hope that was shimmering.

”Aww, I can hear the wedding bells.”

”Don't be stupid, dad!” Now Tsuna was definitely red. His mom and dad were both doing some weird celebration dance. The brunet wanted to hide somewhere and never come back. Though, he also wanted to go to Hibari so bad. He didn't know should he just ignore all the teasing and go after his boyfriend or keep his head and not believe any of it.

It was late, though, he was starting to believe too that Hibari had changed the school just because of him. Now that was something that made him happy. Happier than ever.

But was it true? Tsuna didn't want to keep the false hope up. He didn't want to start feeling special and then just come crashing down when he found out it wasn't true. Hibari had acted weird though. And everyone else. But it might also be that Hibari was mad at--

”Why don't you go and ask him yourself, silly head.”

”Reborn?”

Reborn laughed at him his weird laugh. Tsuna waited. ”Don't worry about useless things, just go and make sure of them.”

He was afraid of rejection but he was even more afraid of not knowing. Tsuna turned around once again and saw the back of the prefect. He hadn't gone far away. He still had a change to go to him and talk. His old self was pushing up again, making him a coward. Then he remembered that this was a man he truly loved, Hibari was the one he trusted the most, the one he loved to spend the time with, the one he was able to talk about almost anything. It hadn't been like that always, no, at first their relationship had been quite a rollercoaster ride. But little by little they'd started to trust each other more, they both had opened their hearts to each other. It'd taken long, but now, after a year and half, he knew that he didn't have to be afraid of asking something so simple. Hibari's pride might make it hard to admit if there was anything worth admitting. But there was one thing Tsuna was sure about.

Hibari always told the truth.

With sure steps Tsuna started to walk towards his love and when he reached him, he greeted him with a warm smile and a kiss on a cheek. He really didn't care about the answer anymore. No matter what it was he'd still love Hibari. His own cloud.


	12. Tsuna 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time I feel embarrassed about this chapter. And there were so many typos I can't! Anyway, here it still is, cleaned up and embarrassing. 
> 
> Tsuna 16 years old, Hibari 18

_Tsuna 16 years old_

”That was... amazing.” Tsuna gasped for breath. His face was red, he couldn't think straight, the world felt like it wasn't even real. Hell, he felt like exploding from happiness, giving in to the pleasure he never even dreamed feeling before and hiding from the steel grey eyes at the same time. He had faced many enemies before, been in bad situations, but this was absolutely the worst and the best situation ever and he didn't have any idea what to do next. Reborn'd have his head for that kind of thinking but thank god – really, praise any lord up there – that the sadistic hitman wasn't anywhere near.

”Hn. Of course it was.” Brown eyes peeked cautiously up. Hibari'd sounded pretty confident just now but Tsuna's hyper intuition told otherwise. And indeed, Hibari tried to look collected and calm but Tsuna wasn't the next generation Vongola boss for nothing. There definitely was a slight blush on the prefect’s cheeks and a rare happy aura surrounded him. Tsuna chuckled slightly and forgot his nervousness. His boyfriend, lover, felt the same as him so it was okay. The brunet leaned against the strong chest, wrapping his arms around the slim body. The naked skin didn't help cooling down burning cheek at all.

Tsuna was happy. So happy that he could've stayed right there forever, never leaving. He suppressed a sigh because he knew that could never happen, but for now they had all night together. Just the two of them. He'd take everything from it that he got.

Comfortable silence fell upon them and only heavy breathing was heard in a darkening room. When had it become that dark? When Tsuna'd arrived to Kyoya's place, the Sun'd still been up and shining. He actually didn't mind the clock that much, his mom knew he wouldn't be coming home tonight after all.

”Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna's head perked up. Even though the two of them were dating it was still weird to hear Hibari calling him by his first name and starting a conversation. He almost never did that. Usually it was Tsuna who kept talking about useless things or tried to pry some information out of Hibari (like his favorite food or birthday, for example).

”I have a proposal for you.”

”Eh? What is it, Kyoya?” That'd sounded kinda official just now. Though, Hibari Kyoya was a man of business in every matter.

”Become my fiancé.”

_E-eh...?_

”What are talking about?” Tsuna rose to a sitting position, his eyes as wide as plates. ”F-Fiancé?”

”You heard me the first time so don't make me repeat myself.” The dark haired boy lied lazily on the bed. Tsuna almost blushed again when he saw his boyfriend's nakedness no matter what they'd just a minute ago done on the exactly same bed. Quickly Tsuna shook his head clear and tried to concentrate on Hibari's words. That man was really dangerous to his health.

”I just... I mean... Uh...” Tsuna took a deep breath and tried again. His heart beat so fast that it made his voice stutter. ”Become your fiancé? You mean that we would get... engaged?”

”Exactly.”

”E-EH?!”

”You're too loud, omnivore.”

”I-I'm sorry but you caught me off-guard.” Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. Had Kyoya just proposed him? _The_ Hibari Kyoya? He knew his lover better than anyone else so the proposal was out of character. Or it kinda wasn't and yet it was.

Hibari wanted to bind himself to someone? He wanted Tsuna, stay with him the rest of his life? The aloof cloud who never stayed in one place for too long, who went wherever he wanted?

Suddenly Tsuna felt something stinging the corners of his eyes. He didn't even try to hide it, he just let a tear fall down his face. He couldn't stop his lips from widening into a smile. He couldn't stop himself from lunging into Hibari, tackling him against the bed and hugging him as hard as he could. He heard distantly how the prefect huffed but didn't take it in a bad way. He simply pressed himself against Hibari even harder.

”Seriously...” The younger teen felt a hand on his head, patting him gently.

”Yes”, Tsuna muttered against the light chest. He heard how Hibari 'hn'ed. ”Let's get engaged.” He had no hesitations with the answer. He knew what he wanted.

”Good. I need to take a responsibility after all.”

”Responsibility?”

”Who knows if you get pregnant after this evening.” There was a small but satisfied smile on Hibari's face.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _Pregnant? What the hell?_ ”Err, Kyoya, you do know that men can't get pregnant?” Then he almost lost himself into his dream land again after remembering how Kyoya had held him and taken him hard.

Tsuna shook his head once again. That man was really dangerous. And looked way too content with himself.

”I still have to take the responsibility.”

”Is that so...?” Tsuna wanted to facepalm but couldn't with the prefect so close to him. He'd only get bitten to death. Well, of course he'd fight back and that was what the prefect expected too. He didn't try to hurt Tsuna, he just wanted to have a good fight once in a while. Especially when his lover was an omnivore. Or that was what Hibari had said himself. Tsuna didn't really get it but he didn't mind it either. He'd dropped his scaredy cat self behind some time ago. It was actually okay to spar with Hibari as long no one got seriously hurt.

”That's what real men do”, Hibari explained himself.

”That sounded so much like Ryohei-senpai.”

”Don't compare me to that loud herbivore, Tsunayoshi.”

”Sorry, sorry.” Tsuna rolled his eyes.

”Like I said, herbivore”, Tsuna shivered because of Hibari's chill voice. One simply did not compare carnivore to herbivores. ”That's what a man does. It's a yakuza family's son's honour after all.”

”Ah, I see.” _Wait a minute? Did Kyoya say Yakuza?_ Tsuna was so lost in to his thoughts that he almost jumped when cold hands took his owns. Hibari lowered himself and kissed the back of Tsuna’s hand slowly. Grey eyes watched the brown ones intently behind the black bangs. The older boy, now a man, smirked mischievously. Cold shivers ran up Tsuna's spine yet his whole body felt hot and needy. Once again.

”Shall we have another round, Tsunayoshi?” Tsuna coughed slightly and tried to stutter something incoherent. His heart was almost out of his chest by now. But he didn't resist when Hibari threw him against the mattress once more and topped him. When Hibari looked down at him like that, he looked like a wild beast he claimed he was. A real carnivore ready to jump and take what was his.

Tsuna gulped. He knew what to expect and he really wanted it. That's why he gave up to the pleasure and forgot everything about yakuza for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUU


	13. Tsuna's still 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eating meatballs
> 
> Tsuna 16, Hibari 18

_Tsuna 16 years old_

Tsuna reached towards a sushi tray chopstick in his hands, willing his hand not to shake. He felt numerous eyes on him, looking and judging every move he made. He'd heard that meeting the family of your partner would make one nervous but this wasn't just any kind of family. This family made him outright horrified.

Tsuna caught the piece of sushi between his chopsticks, stopped for a while and calmed himself down. He couldn't be dame now. If he dropped the sushi and ruined the perfect Japanese cuisine the Hibari family had prepared for him, he'd be bitten to death. Four times. In a row.

”So, Tsunayoshi-kun.” It took every training Reborn had beat into him that he was able not to flinch. He raised his brown eyes to the speaker, an elegant woman, her black hair in a huge topknot and wearing a dark purple kimono. Her eyes were as sharp as her son's. ”What's your fighting style?”

”E-Eh?” Tsua stuttered before he was able to stop himself. He saw from the corner of his eye that Kyoya looked at him sharply. He had to get his act together or his mother would do something rash. ”I'm sorry but I didn't quite understand you question, Fumiko-san,” Tsuna said as politely as he could. For the first time in his life he was thankful for Reborn's lessons of how to attend to official parties and conferences. If meeting the yakuza family could be counted as one.

”I heard from Kyoya that you're an omnivore which is quite a compliment from my son.” Fumiko sipped her tea elegantly.

”I see.” Tsuna smiled and hoped his nervousness wasn't showing. His eyes flickered to his boyfriend who looked now like nothing special was going on. Damn bastard, he was supposed to help him out and not just sip his tea looking a lot like his mother. So what to say now. He couldn't just tell her that he was a mafia boss to be and fought with a dying will flame, could he? Or was it okay to tell for a yakuza? Ahh, he didn't know! Fumiko looked at him expectantly.

”Well, I'm good at hand-to-hand combat.” _With my gloves and flame._ Now he really hoped no one wanted to spar with him.

Fumiko said no more. She continued eating, maybe pleased with the answer maybe not. Tsuna shifted his gaze to the other occupants who haven't still said anything after the introductions. First Tsuna looked at Hibari's father, Hibari Hideaki. The man's face was a lot harder than his son's whose face was slender like Fumiko's. Many scars covered his wide jaw and his black hair shadowed his eyes threateningly when the boss of yakuza family glared at Tsuna under them.

Okay, not that one. Tsuna moved his gaze quickly before Hibari's father got any ideas and challenged him into a fist fight. Now he looked at the last person by table whom he hadn't expected to even exist: Kyoya's older sister, Hibari Kiyomi. The said woman was around 25 years old and had a mature aura around her. Even though her gaze was as cold as his younger brother's, it was much more bearable than their father's. Kiyomi had as slender face as Kyoya and Fumiko as well as an ink black hair which reached to her shoulders. Woman looked nonchalant about what happened around her.

Tsuna felt the silence grow longer and longer until it was almost unbearable. He felt the heavy gaze of the head of the family on him, trying to decide how to slice that chopstick down. Tsuna gulped nervously, tried to eat but it felt like every piece of the amazing food had turned into sand. He had to open his mouth or he'd explode.

”Ano, Kiyomi-san?” The said woman turned her head towards Tsuna and looked at him slightly interested. Even Kyoya had turned his gaze towards his boyfriend, thinking what the little animal was up to now. ”What do you do for a living? Or do you still study?”

Black haired woman who also wore a kimono like her mother (only dark red one) narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ”What do you plan to do with the information?”

”Eh?”

”Do you plan to blackmail me. You're the mafia boss after all.”

”What? Of course not! And I'm not the boss yet.” He sent a quick glare towards his lover who continued eating. Too bad for him Tsuna noticed a small smirk playing on the man's lips. So he had told them that too? Tsuna swore that man would wish it was his last day when they got out of this situation.

”Why do you ask then?” Kiyomi hadn't taken her eyes off Tsuna.

”I was just curious what Kyoya's big sister might do and wanted to start a conversation,” Tsuna rushed to explain. The answer seemed to satisfy her and she continued eating.

”I'm a police officer.”

_Police officer? A daughter of a yakuza family was A POLICE OFFICER!?_

Oh crap.

And she knew he was a mafia boss to be.

And her brother was part of a mafia too!

What a twisted family this was.

”I-I see...” Tsuna continued eating and didn't dare to open his mouth again unless asked.

Finally they'd all finished eating and it was time to leave. They hadn't talked much after that little discussion with Kiyomi, just some words about fighting, protecting Namimori and business. Hibari's father had even stopped glaring at him at some point which helped Tsuna's nerves a lot.

Now they stood in front of the door that led out of the traditional Japanese house, facing the rest of Kyoya's family. All of them looked at him in the eye and Tsuna did his best to keep the contact. Actually he wanted to hide behind Hibari but he wasn't like that anymore. He knew he couldn't hide forever and this must've been important for Hibari too. The older boy'd been the one to suggest the visit. So he stood there and stared until Hibari's father Hideaki finally looked down with a small smirk that reminded Tsuna a lot of Kyoya.

”Then, bye,” Kyoya said and left, leaving Tsuna behind. The greeting came just light that, out of the blue that Tsuna just stood there in the doorway for a while dumbfounded when he finally woke up from his daze. He quickly bowed to Kyoya's parents and sister and ran after his hasty boyfriend. When he finally reached him he huffed and pouted. The skylark merely smiled at his antics.

”What was that just now?”

”What was?”

”You left like that!”

”I always leave like that.”

Tsuna knew it was a waste of time to try to argue about it so he moved on. ”They didn't really like me, did they?” The fact make Tsuna at least a little depressed. Indeed, Hibari family was intimidating but it was also his family now and he wanted them to like him at least a little. For Kyoya's sake.

But all Kyoya did again was laugh. ”They did like you, little animal.”

Tsuna's eyes widened. ”Eh? What part of that glaring was liking?”

Kyoya rolled his eyes. ”Father looked down with a smile just now which means he acknowledged you.”

Tsuna recalled the staring match at the doorway and stuttered, ”T-That was acknowledging?”

”Hn. You still have a lot to learn, omnivore.”

”Geez, you're just hard to understand.”

Hibari ruffled his hair with a smirk. Tsuna looked up at him with the best pout he owned but in the end couldn't help but smile. His boyfriend and new family were indeed one of the kind but that's what made them so special for Tsuna. He'd protect them too with his dying will if the life demanded it.


	14. Hibari 19 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have stuff from Hibari's point of view. I think I'll see you after Christmas with next chapter. I might have time tomorrow evening but I wouldn't be counting on it. 
> 
> Tsuna 17, Hibari 19

Hibari 19 years old

”I do not approve this! _I do not!_ ” 

“Please, Hayato-kun, try to understand—“

“No, Juudaime! I won’t! That bastard must have enchanted you somehow and tricked you to obey!”

A sigh. “It’s not like that, Hayato-kun… We’ve been together for three years and you know that…”

“I bet he tricked you even back then!”

“I do not care what you think about, herbivore,” Hibari grunted, annoyed by the loud herbivore that was raging in front of _him_. How dare he crowd in front of him? “Now shut up or I’ll bite you to death.”

“K-Kyoya, don’t start now…” The brunet covered his face with his hands, sighing tiredly. For a moment Hibari pitied his boyfriend but one look at the silver haired nuisance was enough for him to leave the situation for his omnivore. Instead he decided to please Tsuna and held his urge to see the bomber’s blood on the walls. Hibari grunted and blocked away the curses that still rang in the room. 

They were in Tsuna’s room which was now filled with many boxes and scarce items here and there. The brunet was moving out for the first time ever and with Hibari to boot. The prefect smirked, pleased of the situation. Soon he’d have his omnivore only for himself and have him anywhere and anytime. On the kitchen table, in the shower, against the wall… Oh yes, he’d make use of the time they’d spend together in their small apartment that was just enough for the two. 

Dwelling in the feeling of something that was too much like happiness for the carnivore’s taste, the young man continued rummaging around the closet. Absentmindedly he threw couple of shirt to the box not caring if they were all wrinkled (Tsuna’d fold them later while scolding Hibari of carelessness. The raven haired boy smirked, he loved to tease his man). 

“Hey there, little brother!” the voice boomed and Hibari felt the vain in the temple twist. Now that bastard too. Hibari made sure he sent the most murderous glare at the blond bronco to make clear he wasn’t wanted. Why were everyone crowding today? He would have been just fine with his omnivore, after all. 

He tried to ignore the annoying Mafioso and go back to the work. He reached for the deepest corner of the closet which looked like it hadn’t seen daylight for years and, true to his words, he fished out both dust and a dirty handkerchief. Hibari frowned, dusting the hanky and finding out it had once been pure white. He frowned harder when he saw two western letters…

“I can’t believe you’re already so big, Tsuna!” 

“D-D-Dino-san! I can’t breathe…”

The raven haired man tore his eyes away from the hanky to see the hugging pair. Or the blond herbivore _hugging his omnivore. His property. His bloody boyfriend._ Eyes seeing red the very pissed prefect lunged to the pair and knocked the bastard out. Too bad his hit wasn’t strong enough to knock him unconscious. He glared at the man that rubbed his head, daring to look hurt and innocent. Someone tugged his arm and he turned his glare at the disturber. 

“Kyoya, it wasn’t like that,” Tsuna said, panic in his wide eyes. Hibari narrowed his eyes and saw truth in them. He knew his loved one would never cheat on him with another man. Tsunayoshi was a man of high morals after all and Hibari respected that. But it didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel jealousy if he saw someone else touching what was his. 

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and put his tonfa away. Then he wrapped his arm around Tsuna’s shoulders protectively and glared at the blond that had now dared to rise to his feet. “Don’t touch him so freely, herbivore,” he pronounced, making his point clear. Tsuna was his and not anyone else’s. He didn’t like sharing. 

“Hehehe, hai hai, Kyoya,” the annoying bastard laughed, looking at least a little sheepish. Hibari hmph’d, decided the lesson had went through the man’s thick skull and after giving a peck on Tsuna’s forehead continued observing his finding. There was no doubt. The handkerchief belonged to him. But how did Tsuna have it?

“Tsunayoshi.” He watched as Tsuna jumped a little at his voice, still feeling guilty. Hibari sighed. No matter how much he hated to share Tsuna, he didn’t want to make the other boy feel bad. He decided to smile a little, putting warmth in it and not caring there were others in the room too. The brunet relaxed and smiled back. Something moved in Hibari’s stomach, making him want to smile even more. He kept it in though. He had more important things to do. He ignored the awed stare of Dino’s. 

“Where did you get this?” He handed the hanky to the younger boy who observed it first with a confused frown then with widened, bright and happy eyes. The raven’s interested picked up. Then the jealousy flared. He couldn’t choose which of the emotions he felt. 

“This is the hanky I got from the leather-shoes-boy!” he exclaimed, brown eyes somewhere far away in the past. “I was four back then and had a scratch on my knee when this mysterious boy gave me this.” 

Something picked Hibari’s mind. A memory. A very blurry and distant one but he was sure it was real. He remembered a small boy on the ground, crying after he’d disturbed his peace. It couldn’t be… “Little animal,” he murmured. 

Tsuna’s head shot up. Then he chuckled. “Haha, yes. That’s what he called…” And then finally his eyes widened. “No way! It was _you_!” 

They looked each other in the eye, feeling a wonderment. Excitement. It was unbelievable even in Hibari’s opinion. Was it possible that they’d met a long, long ago when they were just kids? 

“Now I’m confused,” said a voice somewhere near them. Hibari knew it belonged to the horse herbivore and ignored it blatantly. He didn’t want to see or hear anything but Tsuna.   
But of course Tsuna was his usual, social self and let the two unnecessary herbivores in into their story. Hibari let it happen. It was part of Tsuna’s nature after all. Always thinking about everyone, not wanting anyone to feel left out. 

“You see, it looks like Kyoya helped me when we were just kids and I didn’t know.” His eyes showed how excited he was about it. Hibari felt proud of himself. “I tried to learn about his identity for weeks but never found out who he was. Then I started to leave bentos to the rocks where he had helped me before. I wanted to thank him somehow and give the hanky back.”

Now this was new. Hibari listened as well, maybe even more interested in the story than the bomber bastard and the horse herbivore. “Then the boxes started to disappear every day.” What? “And one day, when I decided to hide and see who the boy was who’d helped me and taken the bentos, well, I fell asleep and when I woke up the lunchbox was gone and my own coat covered me.”

Tsuna turned to Hibari, smiling brightly. “To think that it was you all of the time. You helped me even the second time!”

Hibari frowned very deeply. “I didn’t take the bentos or cover you.”

Tsuna blabbed on. “I think you were even my first crush back the—W-What?”

The prefect frowned harder. “What?”

“Nothing!”

“Herbivore…”

“H-Hai! I mean, it wasn’t you?” The confusion was evident in the brown eyes. For some reason, Hibari felt confused and damn pissed off too. 

“No, it wasn’t,” he repeated. “I gave you the handkerchief but I know nothing about the last part.”

“Eh?” The brunet tilted his head. “If it wasn’t you then who?”

“Err… It might have been me.” They both turned to look at Dino, who smiled merrily at them. Something burned inside Hibari’s chest, wanting to get out and lash at the blond. _It had been the blond? The first crush…?_

“I mean that years ago when I was still just a trainee myself I heard from Nono about you and how cute you were. Then I decided I wanted to meet you and travelled to Namimori but,” the man looked now embarrassed, “I-I got lost… Ahaha…”

“Eh?” Tsuna blinked repeatedly. “You got lost?”

“Yes… and then I found this rock with a lunchbox on it and I thought someone had forgotten it there. I was really hungry so I ate it! Then I learned that the place was a day care that you went to when I saw you sleeping in the bush. You were so cute!” Tsuna blushed brightly. Hibari gripped his tonfa until his knuckles were white. “Then I asked for your coat inside and put it on you so you wouldn’t get cold but I had to leave before you woke up. Reborn had found out where I was and he would have killed me had I not returned right away!”

The silence followed that and then, “What the fuck?” Gokudera swore and looked just as confused as Tsuna did. Dino just rubbed the back of his head, laughing. But Hibari, he felt nothing but anger. Those bentos had been meant for him and that bastard had eaten them! And he had helped Tsuna which meant he was Tsuna’s first crush like the boy had said himself. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold it in but couldn’t. He wasn’t the one to suppress himself when he wanted to fight or just hit something hard. Now he wanted to kill a certain blond man whose smile put his mood down levels. He wanted, he really wanted…

But this was Tsuna’s house and the brunet had banned the fighting there. He shook a little, he wanted so much. Then he snapped, hit the blond once to the head. Dino couldn’t dodge because any of his subordinates weren’t around and fell once again to his bottom. Hibari wanted to hurt more but didn’t. Damn that love thing that held him back. He wanted to hurt but he knew the brunet would have been sad and angry after that not only because he’d broken the rules but also because he’d hurt his _dear friend_.

Cursing his luck and his life he stormed out, hearing only Tsuna’s worried call and Gokudera’s _“Let the bastard go”_ behind him. He needed to cool down and the place for it wasn’t here. Once he was calm again, he’d come back and show the bronco the hell that would occur when he touched something that was his. Twice.


	15. Tsuna 18 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna 18, Hibari will soon be 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialog chapter. Hope you like it. And warning: some sexual things/talking/whatever coming. You're warned. Oh, and a little OOC Hibari because... yeah.   
> Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update chapter 16 today too. But first I have to finish my presentation. It's already 10 PM AND IT'S NOT READY!

Tsuna 18 years old

”Kyoya, it's your birthday soon.”

”Hn.”

”I know I've asked this every year but really... you're just so hard person to give anything.”

”Hn.”

”So... What do you want as a present?”

”Blood.”

”Kyoya... I still can't give you that!”

”Why not?”

”Because it means I should hurt someone and it's... a little disturbing anyway.”

”...Preys then.”

”Kyoya.”

”You asked me yourself, omnivore and I answered.”

”Sigh... Why does this have to happen every single year?”

”What did you say?”

”Nothing, nothing! I know I asked but those _are still not_ proper birthday gifts. Maybe I should just give you a wrist clock like last year.”

”I don't accept bribes, herbivore.”

”It's not a bribe but a gift! And why suddenly herbivore?”

”Gift equals bribe.”

”No, it does not! Gah, seriously. Gift is something you give someone with genuine feelings, not because you try to make them do something.”

”Hmph, herbivorous act.”

”Kyoya, please. Just... accept it already I want to give you a present at least once or twice a year.”

”You can stop it already.”

”Geez, you're such a stubborn mule.”

”...I'll bite you to death for that...”

”Hie-- Just listen, please! Even you give me a present every birthday and Christmas.”

”Herbivores like getting occasional gifts.”

”And carnivores don't?”

”We manage without such useless bribes.”

”For the last time it's not a--- Haah, whatever. Just say something you want. Something that doesn't require hurting others. I'll give you anything.”

”Anything?”

”A-anything... What's with that smirk?”

”Hmm~”

”K-Kyoya?”

”I want your ass.”

”...”

”...”

”M-m-my w-what? Eeeh!”

”Now, bend over. I have no patience to wait for the fifth.”

”T-then it's not even a birthday gift! We do it every day anyway.”

”I don't care. I want you now so I'll get you now.”

”...”

”Hmm~ That blush looks delicious on you, Tsunayoshi.”

”...Fine, do whatever you want. But I won’t give my all until your birthday!”

”I would have done even without your permission.”

”You're impossible.”

”You like me anyway.”

”...Uhh...”

”It's useless to hide yourself.”

”...”

”Damn, now I really want you.”

”...”

”Blush more and you can't stand tomorrow.”

”...”

”It's your own fault so don’t come whining to me.”

”T-that's unfair... ahh, do you h-have to do tha...t...”

”Do I get my gift now, Tsunayoshi?”

”...”

”Well?”

”Hiee! Kyoya! That's not fair!”

”It's your own fault. Well?”

”...Fine.”

”That's my boy.”


	16. Tsuna 19 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna 19, Hibari 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter today. Prepare, cuteness overload ahead!

Tsuna 19 years old

“Tsunayoshi.”

“Yeah?”

“You know it’s three in the morning, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not complaining if you want to hug me but I’m trying to sleep.” Tsuna stayed silent as he listened to his boyfriend’s voice. “So would you mind moving a little so I can continue?”

“Can’t… Can’t we sleep like this tonight?”

“I have nothing against hugging while sleeping but right now you’re too close.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“…Because I can’t breathe.”

“Oh.”

The silence fell over the dark room but Tsuna didn’t move. He kept lying on Hibari’s chest, nuzzling his face to the nape of the older man’s neck. His arms were wrapped strongly around his chest. Tsuna breathed in a sweet scent of the ex-prefect and tried to ignore his surroundings with a beating heart. 

It was so embarrassing.

“Tsunayoshi.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re doing it again.”

Tsuna raised his head a little to look at the raven but could see only a silhouette of his nose and strong chin. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’ll just… move a little then.” He rolled to Hibari’s right, staying still close but easing a death grip a little.

A tired sigh reached Tsuna’s already beat red ears. He buried his face to Hibari’s side and kept his eyes closed to the offending light that came from the reading lamp from the side table. Hibari’d finally given up trying to sleep, turned the light on and looked at the younger male with narrowed eyes. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, eyes still closed. 

“What’s the problem, omnivore?”

“Nothing…”

“You know what I think about lying.” Tsuna bit his bottom lip. He really didn’t want to say it. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“But I can, I just felt like getting closer.”

“It was too close.”

“And then I moved to my own place.”

“That’s not your place.” Tsuna opened his eyes just in time to see a raised eyebrow. “Your place is on the other side, beside the wall. Not on the edge where you’re about to fall off.”

Indeed, Tsuna was just barely staying on the bed, trying to sleep on the same side as Hibari. Usually his place was next to the wall, not where sleeping meant tensing your every muscle to stay on the mattress. He laughed awkwardly. “I wanted to try something new?”

“At three AM?”

“Yes?”

Hibari stared him for a long moment. “Go to sleep.”

“Yes.”

“To your own side.”

“No.”

“And why not?”

And that’s exactly what he didn’t want to explain to his boyfriend. He was already 19 years old for god’s sake! He had fought against many deadly opponents, endured Reborn’s Spartan training and fell in love with the demon prefect of Namimori. He had fought humans, animals, weird creatures that were neither… you name it. And now. Tsuna simply shook his head but the death glare from his very pissed and tired lover made him look to the direction of the wall and something that had woken him up and made him freak out.   
Hibari followed his gaze and then froze. He stared at the black spot on the wall just beside the pillow that belonged to Tsuna. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He turned to the brunet who tried to hide his face to Hibari’s neck in embarrassment. 

“Omnivore,” he started. Tsuna made a sound of acknowledgment. “It’s a spider.” Tsuna made the sound again.

Yes. He, the future boss of the feared Vongola Famiglia, had woken up at three in the morning when something walked over his face and started to climb the wall next to him. He’d had enough training to keep his unmanly screech in but the hairy legs of _a huge_ spider had made him roll quickly over Hibari which led to the current situation. Tsuna felt his face heating up, wondering what kind of punishment his Kyoya was planning for him for waking him up _because of a spider_. Damn, he was such a loser. 

But no _‘I’ll bite you to death’_ came nor pushing him down the bed and making him sleep on the floor (Yes that had happened once when Tsuna’d made a mistake and drank too much with Gokudera and Yamamoto while celebrating the end of the high school. He hadn’t meant to drink at all because it wasn’t like him but Reborn happened and Hibari wasn’t very happy when he’d come to sleep next to him smelling like a drunkard). Instead he felt a hand ruffling his messy hair and hugging him even closer his fiancé’s neck. Tsuna smiled a little, enjoying the familiar scent and the warmth that told him he was safe. Even though it was just a spider. Tsuna enjoyed every moment of it. 

“Get back to sleep,” he was told and Tsuna lied on his boyfriend’s side of bed while the said man stood up and came moments later back with a cup and a paper. Tsuna watched with a gentle smile as the feared young man captured the spider into the cup carefully and let it go out of the window. No matter how violent and harsh the man was to others, to those smaller than him and those he cared about he was the gentlest and the most loving person on earth. That he was to Tsuna, at least. He loved how Hibari treated him like he was the most important thing in his life yet he didn’t take him as a porcelain doll either. He fought with him, played around with him and even watched nonchalantly if Reborn forced him into an unfair battle. Yet, if Tsuna was wounded he treated him with care, when they were alone after a long day he hugged him from behind and whispered to his ear how he loved him and from time to time did things like this, not looking at Tsuna like he was a wimp or a loser but accepted him as he was. He didn’t expect him to be the Sawada Tsunayoshi everyone else wanted him to be, the tenth boss of a Mafia Family, the Neo Vongola Primo. To Hibari he was just Tsuna, a clumsy and soft boy who was afraid of little things and loved his boyfriend back just as much. 

Hibari came back to bed, positioning him to Tsuna’s spot, not even demanding to change places. Tsuna reached out for the lamp and turned the light off. The darkness fell to the room once again as the brunet went back to sleep, keeping his distance from his lover. He knew how Hibari liked his own space. He didn’t feel offended since he knew how his Cloud was. He knew Hibari still loved him. 

After a while, though, the sheets rustled and a warm body pressed against Tsuna’s back. A strong arm hugged his side and a face buried into his hair. A small giggle escaped the Sky’s lips and a soft chuckle answered. Tsuna let himself fall asleep in the arms of a person and felt loved.


	17. Tsuna 24 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna 24, Hibari 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! And the third chapter today. Enjoy!

Tsuna 24 years old

A year after meeting Reborn Tsuna had stopped counting how many dangerous situations he’d been thrown into. But it’d taken a lot longer until Tsuna’d finally accepted even good things could happen to someone like him. Someone weak and useless and friendless. Suddenly he hadn’t been friendless anymore. Suddenly he had been stronger than any of his former bullies. Suddenly he’d been able to use that strength and saved his friends. And messed up. But learned from it and then tried again. 

Suddenly he’d become so lucky he’d found someone he loved. And who loved him back too. 

He was engaged to him. 

Had kissed him. 

Went on a date with him. 

Made love with him. 

Married him.

And now, he was starting a family with him. 

It was still hard for Tsuna to understand at which point he’d become so lucky to have all this. Yeah, he’d always dreamed about marrying a girl and having a decent job but this, this was so much better. 

He was happy. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” The brunet whispered, afraid that if he talked too loudly he’d wake up the little bundle nestled in his arms. Soft noise of light breathing found his ears. Dark, curly hair fell on smooth forehead. A smile formed to his lips. He truly was the most amazing thing on earth. 

“Hn.” 

Tsuna sighed and tried not to be bothered by the two letter answer. Instead he caressed the sleeping baby’s chubby cheek with his finger, taking everything in. He’d met the little one only once before when he’d come to the adoption centre earlier that week. Even back then he’d been taken by the small child and he’d just known they had to adopt him. 

He felt the taller male shifting beside him impatiently. There was still this one problem. He didn’t know what his _dear husband_ thought about the boy. Kyoya hadn’t met the little one yet and Tsuna had been so excited to introduce them but this far he hadn’t gotten even one single complete sentence out of the stoic man. He knew the skylark didn’t like to say what he felt but this was a child for God’s sake. _Their child!_

He had wanted a child, Kyoya had agreed. But did he really want it? 

He decided to force the answer out of him. But quietly of course so the little wonder wouldn’t wake up. “What do you think, dear?”

“He’s so vulnerable.” Was the answer after a short silence.

That angered Tsuna maybe more than necessary. He gritted his teeth. “Well, he’s still just a little baby.”

“Hmm.”

Tsuna turned his head to the man, eyes already fiery orange. He was about to say what he really thought about the man’s attitude when all the earlier thought suddenly flew out of his head. He was left with a gaping mouth and stunned silence. 

The raven haired man had never looked like that before. Usually when you looked at him, you saw some kind of lust: blood lust, lust for violence, lust for love… When he looked at Tsuna during the rare times they got to be all alone his eyes shone with possessiveness, pure need to show he cared. But now his eyes were far from that. 

Never in his life had Tsuna seen his husband look so… human? His eyes didn’t hold any malice, only love. Unconditional love and pride when he looked at the small boy in Tsuna’s arms and then at Tsuna. A small smile caressed his usually smirking lips. Something started to blur Tsuna’s sight and he turned quickly away, feeling ashamed of himself. He’d had his doubts but why he had doubted Kyoya at a time like this, he didn’t know. He forced the tears out of his eyes, making himself stop thinking unnecessary things. Now, if ever, was perfect time to start believing that he had every right to be happy just like anyone else. He was no lesser than them. There was nothing to take this moment away from him. He had to trust. 

And he truly was happy. So he smiled when he saw the baby stirring and opening his big, grey eyes. “Hello there,” he said. “Do you remember me? We’re your fathers.” A hand wrapped around Tsuna’s shoulders and pulled him against strong chest. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything. Just like a family. Tsuna swore he would never abandon his son – their son – like his own father had done with him. Vongola would never ever come before his little angel and he knew his Family knew this as well. 

“I’ll make you a strong carnivore.” Tsuna snorted and rolled his eyes. He leaned into the warmth. 

“Could you at least wait until he knows how to walk?” 

“Hn.” 

Tsuna shook his head but smiled. Yes, he knew he was the happiest man on Earth and nothing would take away that feeling. If someone tried, they’d know he wasn’t the tenth boss of the most influential Mafia Famiglia for nothing. 

He deserved to be happy. Kyoya deserved it too. And the one who deserved it the most was their innocent son who was yet to know how cruel the world could sometimes be. But at least he’d have them and the entire Vongola Famiglia with its oddities and scary-as-hell guys.


	18. Hibari 32 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari 32, Tsuna 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disgustingly happy family life ahead. And the fourth update you are welcome. Next one is the final chapter and will be up in a minute.

Hibari 32 years old

October was important for Hibari-Sawada family because of two reasons. One, Certain brunet turned thirty that month and year and two, the exactly same day – October 24th – was also Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi’s wedding day. And on this day it meant they’d been married for ten years. 

Exactly ten years ago the fresh Vongola boss had gotten the best birthday gift ever. Now, ten years later, his considerate husband would make their anniversary unforgettable. 

It was early morning in the Vongola mansion, in Italy. The raven haired man walked down the huge hall carrying a silver tray and expecting to be followed by three offspring of his. He nodded coolly to passing maids and snarled at always-so-annoying Mukuro but no crowd would make his mood darker. He was feeling really good because he knew he’d be able to spend the whole day with the only herbivore he’d ever cared about. Oh, and also with his children. Until they’d go with Gokudera who’d volunteered to look after them while he and Tsunayoshi did adultery things. Years ago the storm guardian hadn’t had other chance but accept his boss’ relationship with the aloof Cloud. Tsuna’d made quite sure to everyone who hadn’t been happy about their relationship that it wasn’t going to change and if anyone had an objection, they’d just as well leave. It was harsh but told anyone who’d doubted their love that it was indeed real. 

Kyoya smirked. His omnivore really knew how to get angry. That was one of the many things he loved about the brunet. 

After few minutes he reached a large oak door that led to their bedroom. He stopped but didn’t open it. Instead he turned around to look at his three followers. Each of them stood obediently backs straight in front of him, waiting him to say orders. The skylark smiled warmly. He really was proud of their children. 

“Once I open the door you do not scramble into the room like a herd of wild herbivores but wake your Papa gently,” he said with a hushed voice so the one sleeping behind the door wouldn’t hear. “Is that clear?”

The three of them nodded, a six-year-old boy with a messy dark hair (for some reason it always looked like a nest of birds even after combing it), a four-year-old boy with bright blond hair (while their oldest son was Japanese, the second was Italian) and a three-year-old girl her red hair in braids (there was nothing to say about her but that she was the wildest of the three, she’d become a good carnivore in the future). Satisfied but not too hopeful, Kyoya opened the door and met darkness. He stepped inside silently, ready to spoil Tsunayoshi to death if necessary…

“HAPPY BILTHDAY, PAPA!” Kyoya sighed and hid his face into his free hand. 

“AND ANNIVERSARY!” Well, what could he do? They really had a free will, like their parents. 

“So, can we make noise now?” Kyoya let his eyes fall to his oldest and most peaceful son. The ex-prefect kept an eye contact with him and in the end hn’ed as yes. He watched as he too ran to the now awakened man and sighed. Yes, out loud. The second time that day and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. That’s what the family life had made of him; someone who showed his emotions more often. But… it wasn’t really so bad. He smiled as he thought about the previous discussion with eyes. Even though they weren’t blood related with his son, they were still quite alike. Maybe it was because of how he was raised. He tilted his head in silent wonder as he watched how Tsunayoshi hugged all the children at the same time and smiled his breath-taking smile. Soon the other man rose his gaze from the little animals and met Kyoya’s eyes. If it was even possible but it felt like Tsuna’s smile just grew wider. He looked like he wanted to be nowhere else but right there. 

With a small chuckle Kyoya walked to the bed and kissed his husband to the lips. The kiss caused couple of ewws around them and Tsuna laughed against his mouth. Kyoya couldn’t hold in a content hum either. 

The entire morning he just sat beside his loved one on the bed and watched how Tsuna ate with care everything on the tray and gave some of the cookies to the puppies and even Kyoya who didn’t care about them. Still he ate the one given to him. An excited chatter lulled him into a peaceful slumber and he let himself enjoy life’s little moments like this.


	19. Tsuna 92 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that I cried while writing this chapter and I cried again while I re-read it. This fic means quite a lot for me since it's the first full length story I've published and written in English. I'm actually proud of this even though the first chapters are full of mistakes and are a little bit awkward. So, I just wanted to say thank you for reading, for leaving kudos and bookmarks and comments. They all mean a lot for me. Thank you for reading this to the final chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it as much I did.

Tsuna 92 years old

It was one of those once in a life time experiences Tsuna was having then. He was laying on his back, on a huge bed surrounded by his children, grandchildren, his guardians’ offspring and few of the old staff from the time he’d become the boss. The air around him hang heavily and quiet sobs filled the room Tsuna had used as his for past 70 years. It was quite clear he was already as old as the sky and everyone around him saw this moment as nothing but losing one they loved dearly. 

Tsuna didn’t mind it, though. He watched as everyone tried to hide their agony and smiled at them warmly. Convincingly. There was nothing to be sad about. Nothing to be afraid of. Soon all the weariness, heavy limbs and tired heart would get their deserved rest and the new generation would go on their living. It was just how the life was, there was nothing sad in that. It was sad when a young person died before even having a chance to live but when an old person passed on, it was alright. He’d seen a lot of life. He’d been loved. Yes, he saw that, love, in every occupant’s eyes in the room. 

But he was going to the better place and he couldn’t wait. 

Tsuna looked at his oldest son and knew he understood. The dark haired man closed his eyes and kissed his father’s forehead. Yes, the former brunet was going to see his love and Tsuna wanted them all to be happy for him. He had such a smart child. 

“Say hello to Papa,” his son said quietly and Tsuna blinked as yes. He was too tired to even talk anymore. But soon he’d be able to do that again, when he got to Kyoya. His Kyoya without whom he’d lived for past ten years. God, how he’d missed him and finally he’d be able to hug him again, cry like a little school boy he’d once been before he had had to take on all the adult problems. 

He smiled once more, grateful for the warmth his family provided around him, and remembered how it’d felt when he’d first seen his children smile to him. How he’d kissed Kyoya in the reception room oh-so-long ago when he’d been but an innocent boy. How he’d fought alongside his friends and seen victory and loss. How the fighting roughened fingers caressed his bare skin under the warm covers. How every single memory had made him what he was at that moment, laying there and waiting for his eternal journey. 

Ah, yes. He could see how everyone around him found it sad. It kind of was. But they’d accept it soon and create just as amazing memories as he once had. It was their time to step on the stage now, be the rulers of the new generation. 

He squeezed the large hand one more time and closed his eyes. He was so tired. It was dark behind his heavy lids but his eyes saw colours, faces, feelings… It’d felt really great when he’d heard his Kyoya laugh for the first time and once he’d almost pissed his pants when he’d ran away from the adult version of furious Reborn. He laughed. Now it all looked funny but back then it’d been his worst nightmare. Absentmindedly he wondered if Reborn was still pissed at him for messing up his espresso that one time and whether or not Gokudera found Yamamoto’s snoring still annoying. But did Yamamoto snore anymore?

“Still daydreaming?” 

Slowly Tsuna opened his eyes, not feeling even a little bit tired anymore. Soft light didn’t even hurt his eyes like it usually would have. All the wails and sad sighs have faded away and a lively wind replaced it now. A smile tug the corners of Tsuna’s mouth as he took it all in, feeling so light, so young after long time. He took in a content breath and then turned his eyes to the direction of the earlier voice. His smile grew larger and larger every second. 

“Come on, little animal,” Kyoya said, holding a hand out for him. “You’ve made me wait for too long.”

Tsuna took his hand which was now as smooth as it had once been and stood up. For a while he couldn’t do anything else but stare at the bluish-grey eyes, thin lips, pale skin and inky black hair. He’d missed him more than he thought. It hurt so much but now he was here. He threw himself to the arms of his husband, his best friend, his lover and hugged him. He smelled still the same. His favourite scent. 

A hand came to caress his hair and back, pulling him closer. Tsuna knew he was home again and nothing would take him away from Kyoya. It’d be forever now. And later, hopefully after many years, their children would join them and then their children. It’d take an eternity to get the whole family together again but at least neither of them had to wait alone. 

“I missed you so much,” Tsuna said, not quite believing he was actually there. He held Kyoya harder, just to make sure. He heard the skylark chuckle with a deep voice, sending shivers down Tsuna’s spine. Shivers he knew he would never stop having. If it was Kyoya, he’d make Tsuna feel all the same feelings all over again and stronger every time. 

“Missed you too.”

Tsuna wished he wouldn’t have to let go but he knew he had to. They had an eternity to be close after all, and he hadn’t seen his other friends, his family, for many years. He’d missed them too.

“Want to show me around?” 

“And why should I when I can have you just for myself?” Tsuna blushed, feeling like he was fourteen again. 

“Kyoya,” he said with a warning voice. The Cloud simply smirked, mischievousness twinkling in his eyes. It was natural, it was how they always interacted and it felt good. With a last eye-roll Tsuna took a larger hand into his once more and let himself to be led around. He leaned his head against the shoulder he had kissed on the bed so many times before and was content. His heart beat with excitement and happiness, it felt like it’d never cease which was funny since it’d already stopped once. The brunet looked up to watch a strong profile, smiling gently. He had to do something before he burst because of how great everything was. He rose to his toes and leaned up to kiss the cheek, the nose, the lips. Then he drew away and they continued their journey. 

“Love you.”

“Hmm.” 

Tsuna chuckled. Even after all these years his husband hadn’t changed a bit. He felt how lips brushed his forehead and after a long time he finally heard the words he was ready to wait forever,

“Love you too.”


End file.
